Flying Without Wings I: The Lost Souls
by Luna Writer
Summary: This is crap, shortly put. Way Mary Sue, and was writen in the belife that it was pure gold. You have now been warned.
1. A Storm and a Rescue

Flying Without Wings I: The Lost Souls. A/N: Hi this isn't my first fan fic, but the first I post, so please don't flame me, constructive critism is welcome though. This is the first of a triology, but I will say this now, if I don't get enugh reviews I won't post it all, I won't stop writing, but most likely I will stop posting, that goses for flames to, if there are more flames than reviews then I wont post. I would like to thank instantkarma for beta reading this fic and Rain_Spirit_Mage, Line, citcat299, Aradia Libra, Silver Wing, Kitty Malfoy, Psychotic Flying Monky, Supreme Sage of Dark Chaos, Christina Hilt, Ross meril and Aurora light fore reviewing my poems. Thank you so much, it means the world to me. For those of you that wonder about this, it is no slash in this story. So enjoy and remember to click on the little review button at the bottom. ~ Luna (ö,) Disclamer: All characters and bacrounds (Hogwarts etc.) that is from the books Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Mary Janson is mine and so is the plot. The title Flying Without Wings belongs to Westlife and the song was a major insperation fore some parts of this story. Chapter 1 - A storm and a rescue. 

It was raining, not a soft light rain, but a really stormy rain. If the sky hadn't been covered in black, dark blue clouds that once in a wile were lightened up by lightning; it would have shown the full moon and many stars shining gently down at the earth. But it was cover up in clouds and now one could really have told if it was night or day. The wind was hammering on a little house that stood all alone in the mountains. It was house made of stone. The roof was made of solid wood, but on top of the wood grew thick grass. Smoke came from the chimney, and light shined from the windows.

A few meters away from the small house stood Sirius Black. He was wet from top to toe, dark rings circled his eyes and he was breathing heavily. He was also very hungry. More hungry than he had been for ages. He couldn't remember when he had last a meal. It must have been months since. He had eaten since then of course. A piece of bread here, a small bit of meat there, but not enough to fill his stomach. The ministry had gone even further to capture him. He hadn't slept fore days and every bone in his body aced.

"It can't possible be any one who would look for me hear," he thought. "It is miles away from people."

But then he saw the little house. It was as if it wasn't a little house, but many dementors the way he reacted. He ran to behind a big boulder so no one could see him. His first thought was that he could go up and ask for some food and maybe for some shelter for the night. No he couldn't do that. That was like begging to be taken. But his body protested, it wanted to sleep, eat, get out of the bloody rain and get warm. But no, he couldn't. It wasn't a big chance of somebody recognize him, but it was a risk he didn't want to take. No, he could just sit down hear for a minute to catch his breath, then he would keep going till he found a place where there where no one. Just a little while. He was out cold, almost before he sat down.

    Mary was sitting in her favorite chair reading a book; the fire in the fireplace was crackling and warming her home, when she thought she has heard something. She put the book down and stood up to look out side. And to her surprise somebody was standing there. It looked like a man. His hair was long and looked like wires more than hair. Suddenly he ran, not long just to the big boulder about 5 meters from her house, but he ran like he had the devil after him.

"That's strange," she thought. "What could have possibly scared him like that? And what on earth is he up here fore in the middle of the night when it is raining like this? I better go outside to see if he is ok."

She put on a cloak over her dress and went out. It was even worse than she had imagined. It was as the wind was trying to blow her away and the rain had soaked her almost at once. She walked over to the boulder only to find the stranger lying on the ground not moving.

"Oh my, what am I supposed to do now?" she wasn't sure if she was talking to the man or herself. He looked so tired and thin.

"I have to see if I can get you inside then, won't I?" 

It was harder than she expected, but after a couple of minutes she had mange to get him inside. She laid him on the sofa looked more closely at him. He had dark rings around his eyes and his face was white and sunken in. "Who are you and where do you come from?" She said "Well you better stay here for now."

***

A few days later …

***

Sirius awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. He opened his eyes to see a ceiling, a wooden ceiling. That was strange, he didn't remember that it had been a wooden ceiling when he fell asleep. When had he fallen asleep? Then he remembered it all. He had been on the run and had decided to go hiding in the mountains. That's when he had gotten across the little stone house. But what had happened after that? Had he been captured after all? He sat up the rain was still poring down, but the thunder had stopped. He looked around to see where he was. Sirius was sitting on a sofa in a rather large room. There was a comfortable looking chair by he window to the left of the sofa. On the wall to his right were many shelves filled with jars of all sizes, a fireplace and from the ceiling hung many plants for drying. In the middle of the room stood a wooden table with two chairs. On the floor was a large carpet that went almost from wall to wall. On the wall opposite him stood an old fashioned-cooking stove. Between the cooking stove and the fireplace was a large pile of wood that almost went up to the ceiling. On the other side of the stove was a stairway, which almost could be called a latter, that went up, probably to the attic. On the wall to the left of him was the door that lead outside. He was just wondering what to do now when he heard somebody coming and before he could react the door opened and in came a woman. She was wearing a cloak and Sirius first though was that she had to be a witch and that she had turned him in to the ministry. He had to get out of here. Where was his wand? But that's when he realized that all he was warning was his pants. His robe, sweeter and shirt was nowhere in sight, nor were his boots. He didn't have a cloak any more. He had thrown it away, not because he didn't want a cloak, but because it could not been called any thing but a big bunch of strings hanging together in the top.

"So you're are finally awake" the women's voice brought him back. He must have seamed starlet because she put up bought of her hands and said, "Hey I'm not going to do you any thing ok?" He didn't answer; it was so long since he had heard a friendly voice that he almost had forgotten how to respond to it. It was a trap! He had to get out of there now. Or was it a trap? He didn't now. Even if she was a muggle, she had to seen him picture in the papers. All the muggels in Europe had been warned that he was a dangerous man armed with a muggle weapon. She looked at him.

"Do. You. Understand. What. I. Am. Saying?"

He still couldn't make himself answering her question. He couldn't get himself to speak at all.

"I'll take that as a no. Well the you have bad luck because I can't speak any thing but English and Norwegian." She stopped up and then spoke in a different languish 

"Snakker du norsk?" that was a language he hadn't heard before. It sounded a bit musical and the r was pronounced totally differently than the r he was used to. It was as if it rolled of her tongue 

"Well, so you can't talk, hm? But I bet that you are hungry. Do you want any thing to eat?"

She was pointing at him and then miming that she ate. But by then Sirius had mange to pull himself together.

"Do you now how I am?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"So you do talk and English to. So am I supposed to know who you are?"

"Um eh I really don't now."

"You don't know what? Who you are or if I am suppose to now who you are?"

"The last one."

"Now I don't know who you are, or anything about you. Maybe except that you are very strange person and…."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Excuse me?"

"Magic, you now wand waving, spells, all that. Do you believe that it exist?"

"Of all the questions I have been asked in my life that has to be the strangest. If I believe in magic? And from a stranger I brought in from a storm." She was laughing, not a cruel laugh, but a sweet laugh. Still laughing she looked at him and he noticed that for the first time in so many years somebody looked at him without any fear or hate, just kindness.

"Do you?"

"And I asked you a question" she said, acting like she hadn't heard him. "Are you hungry?"

"Um, yes."

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" She had removed her cloak and he saw that under it she wore an old-fashioned dress. The skirt of the dress was a light green and went down to her ankles and the top of the dress was white. It had loose arms that went to her elbow and on her feat she wore soft looking shoes. Her eyes were clear blue, like the sky on a summer day but her hair was a deep black and thick.

"So what could I make for dinner today? Some soup will be good, don't you think?"

"Anything eatable would be fine by me."

"Well the soup it is." She noticed that he was about to stand up when she went over to him and pushed him back on the sofa.

"You can stay in bed."

"I don't need to."

"It wasn't a argument, it was an order. You stay there, under the covers. I think you need to stay in bed for a few more days."

"How many days is 'a few'?"

"It is until you are not sick any more."

"I am really surprised the generosity, but I can't stay that long. I would really like to have something to eat but after that I have to go."

"What are you in such a rush for? Is somebody chasing you or something?"

He filched at that.

"I eh how…?"

"It figured that out from the way you look. God you look like you haven't had a meal for ages and you're hair, well you're hair needed a date with a pair of scissors, a comb and some soap. But don't worry nobody will find you here."

"Where is here anyway?"

"About two or three days walk from the nearest village. One day from the nearest house. About in the middle of nowhere. So you lay down again and get some rest. I'll wake you when you're bath is ready."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. You smell worse than ten sweaty drunk men that have just rolled around in some horse droppings. If you want to smell that way, fine that is you're problem, but as long as you are staying hear you clean yourself. Understand?"

"Yes."

He laid back on the sofa watching the woman work. She picked up a iron pot that was hanging from the wall. With the pot in her hands she went over to the front door and opened it and stuck the pot outside. Half a minute later she close the door still with the pot in her hands, but now it was filed with water. She went over to the stove putting the pot down. Turing to the pile of wood she picked a few and threw them in the oven then light them with a match. Then after stirring in the pot for a while she turned to the shelves, picking out a bit of that and a bit of this. Then she went over to the pot, putting all that she had taken from the jars in the pot. After that she opened a trapdoor in the floor and went down. After a little wile she came up with her arms full of different things. Potatoes, carrots, bread, some cheese and some dried meat. She put all this on the table in the middle of the room. She took a large knife from the wall and stared coping up the vegetables and the meat and throwing it in the pot. Then she went over to the shelves again this time she took out plats and two cups. She put the bread and the cheese on a plate and the started to set the table. Sirius noticed how her dress swayed with every move she made. Like when she was walking over the floor it swayed slightly from side to side.

"Do you have a name?" he asked

She turned around at and looked at him smiling 

"Yes I do. My name is Mary. Do you have a name?"

He wasn't sure what to say, was he going to tell her the truth? No even so far out she could have heard of something about him.

"My name is James," he said saying the first name that flew in his head. 

"Well James upstairs is a bath waiting for you and some clean clothes. After you have washed up and put on some clean clothed, call and I will come up to cut you're hair."

He stood up and went up the stairs. When he came up the first thing he saw was a big bed. Bides the big bed was a wooden tub filed with steaming water, beside the tub was a chair. And on the chair was a bar of soap and a towel. On the bed was the clothes she had been talking about, neatly folded. He took off his old pair of pants and went in the tub. It was heavenly, being able to wash himself in warm water with clean soap that didn't smell like it had been lying there for a couple of days. After he had washed and dried himself he sat down on the bed putting on the pair of pants and thick woolen socks. He picked up the shirt when he stopped. He looked at his left arm. Inside of the arm, from the wrist to the elbow was a scar. It was still red. He traced a finger along it remembering when he had gotten it. He had been so close to clearing his name, but Voldemort had appeared. Sirius had tried to stun Pettigrew, but had gotten the scar instead and he had to flee when the ministry stared to appear. It was a war going on, and all he could do was hide. He didn't want to hide, he didn't want to run but he had to. Even if he didn't like it, he had to run. Run from every thing that meant anything. He put his head in his hands. It was so unfair why couldn't he just get some truth potion and then they could question him. Then the whole world would now where his loyalty was.

"James?"

He looked up and saw Mary standing in front of him.

"Is there something bothering you?" but then she answered her own question. "Of course there is. If it wasn't, then you wouldn't sit here shaking. Now I am not going to ask what it is but I am going to ask you another question. Can you sit on that chair so I can cut you're hair."

He silently obeyed sitting down on the chair. What he didn't see was the Mary was looking at his scars and her eyes got a bit watery. Mary went over to the back of him and stared to untangle his hair. When that was done she stated cutting his hair.

"Now put on your shirt and we can go down and eat."

Again he obeyed and following her down. She went over to the stove and took the pot of it and took it over to the table.

"Help yourself."

On the table there was bread cut up, some cheese, the soup and a mug filled whit water, two bowls, two spoons and two cups. Mary had already stared to eat when she looked at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No" but he noticed that his voice was horse again. His throat was swelling up. He could remember the last time he had sat at a table eating just like a normal person. It had been the last time he had seen James and Lily. They had had supper together. His throat was even thicker now, releasing it had been 15 years since he had a real dinner, sitting down at a table, clean and with somebody that was friendly towards him.

"James, there is something wrong. What is it?"

"I think I'm just tired. I think I will go to bed." He stood up went over to the sofa, laid down and pulled the covers over him to sleep.

Mary watched James as he went over to the sofa and pulled the covers over him self his back to her. She was sure that something about him rang a bell somewhere, but she couldn't remember it clearly. If it was important then she would remember, eventually. She looked at the bowl that he hadn't used. She put the bread and cheese away. Then she put the pot with the soup on the now cold stove with a plate over the top. She new he would get hungry and the she could just warm it later.

"Well I'm going to bed. Good Night."

She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but it could all be the same. She went up stairs and to bed. The water was dirty and she would take it out tomorrow. She fell asleep almost at once.

The days came and went and before any of them had noticed it had gone a week. For Sirius that week was one of the best weeks in many years. He could have a nice conversation with some body more his one age that wasn't about the war. They wouldn't talk about anything that had happened the first day. Mary carefully avoided it and anything about his past. So she learned nothing about his past and he learned many things about her. The reason she lived all alone up hear in the mountains though, was one of the few questions that she wouldn't answer.

"So where are you going?" she asked one morning. 

"What?"

"Remember that you where in such a hurry. Where are you headed?"

"No where in particular. Just as far away as I can get."

"You have no where to go?!"

"I can take care of my self."

"It is in the beginning of the winter. Going up in the mountains when you aren't headed to shelter is like asking to die. It gets freezing up here. Maybe it is best that you stay here for the winter."

"No! I can't stay that long in one place. They'll get me if I stay that long."

"I can't force you to do any thing. But can you do me a favor"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Before it starts to snow I need to get down to the village. Can you stay here until I'll get back?"

"Okay I guess. But if somebody comes I'm out of here, understand?"

"Sure. I have to go and saddle up Shadow."

Shadow was the horse that lived the stable. Mary used him to get to the village, it was much faster than if you walked.

"Well then I'm going. Se you in about two weeks."

"Bye."  

"Bye."

She turned Shadow and stared on the little road just visible towards the village.

***

Mary arrived the village 5 days later. It was a village where every one lived like in the old days, except for a few changes. The women weren't only to be home and watch the kids and make food. They had the same rights as men had and they sold newspapers from London, New York and other big cities. First she went to the groceries store to by a sack of potatoes and a sack of flour. As she was leaving, her eyes saw a newspaper from London. 

The headline was: Sirius Black, still on the loose. And under the headline was a picture of a man. A man she knew. The man who had called himself James. She nearly dropped the to sacks that she was baring. She went out to where Shadow was waiting. Mary tied up the two sacks at the back of the horse and was about to go inside again when she felt cold. Cold to the bone. It was like the sun warms didn't reach her. Just then someone priced her on the shoulder. She turned around to se a man standing there.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen this man?" he was holding up the same picture of Sirius Black that had been in the newspaper.

"Wasn't that picture in the newspaper?"

"Yes, have you seen him?"

What was she going to answer, was she going to tell this stranger that she knew that man or what was she going to do.

"What was his name again?" She said to stall some time. No she had to hear James, Sirius side to this.

"Sirius Black. Have you seen him?"

"No."

The man went away not noticing that something had fallen out of his jacket pocket. Mary quickly picked it up and poked it, not even looking at it. She had to hear Sirius side of this. 

Oh I hope I have done the right thing.

 She went in the store and bought a newspaper. Then she went back to Shadow and headed back home.

***

Sirius had a bad feeling. He couldn't stay here, he had to go, but something held him back. For a moment he though it might be Mary, but he shoved that thought aside. No it couldn't be Mary. It was a warm bed and regular meals that held him back. But he had to go. As he changed into a big dog he heard something. The ministry! He ran from the house not stopping to think not stopping to leave room for hesitation. He just ran.

***

Mary was galloping towards her house. It had been 3 days since she had seen Sirius's picture in the village. She could see her house now. She had driven Shadow harder than ever before, but this was urgent. Jam... Sirius was in danger. After the danger had past she was going to get the whole story from him. But that could wait. Now she had to get him somewhere safe. The secret hiding place where she kept all the vegetables. Only she could open it. It would be perfect. She was finally there. Not bothering looking after Shadow she leapt down and ran in the house. It was a mess. Every thing was turned up side down and Sirius was nowhere in sight. They had beaten her to it. Oh well it wasn't her problem any more. How they had come her before her? Mary turned and went out again. Shadow stood still there. He was a black horse with black mane and tail. It wasn't a part of him that wasn't black. His fur was thick now that it was colder and if he wanted to he could be quite a handful, but most of the time he was gentle and quiet.

"Come here Shadow and I'll get you in."

She grabbed his rains and led him in the small stable. There she unloaded him of the bags full of the things she had bought in the village. She took of his saddle and bridle. She took out a brush and brushed him all over his fur.

"There now you are clean again."

 Then she led him in to his box, filed the water tray and put an armful of hay into his crib.

She closed the door to the stable and went into the house again. She looked at the mess as she sat down in the chair. It was really horrible, everything everywhere. And as she sat there, not knowing what had happened to Sirius, not knowing anything she stared to cry. She curled up I a ball and cried herself to sleep.

    Mary awoke the next day stiff and sore from the awkward sleeping position. She made herself some breakfast and then started to clean up. When the sun stood in the middle of the sky she was finished and her home looked just like when she had left it, except for one thing. Sirius wasn't there. She realized that she missed him even though she had lived alone almost all her adult life, she missed him.

By the evening it had started to snow and Mary was now very worried. Had the guys down in the village got him or had he managed to escape? That's when she remembered the piece of paper that had fallen out of that mans pocket. She found it and looked at it for the first time. It looked like paper and the she looked at the pictures. They where moving. On the front page was a picture of Sirius. She started to read and almost couldn't believe it. Had the man she had in her home killed thirteen people? But what was the weirdest thing was that this paper was talking about wizards and magic like it really existed. Then Mary remembered the questions Sirius had asked when he woke up. "Do you now who I am?" "Do you believe in magic?" He had asked her those two questions then avoided them completely. Did that wand thing really exist? Did spells and that kind of magic really exist? Mary was brought back by something knocking at the door. She opened it and in flew a snowy owl. She steered at it as it dropped a letter on the table then settled on a beam under the ceiling. She looked at the envelope. It said To Sirius Black in a handwriting that looked like it belonged to a teenage boy. She opened it and read the letter inside.

Dear Sirius

I hope you are well and safe. Dumbledore is working hard to clear you're name. But I have some sad news; Wormtail is dead. This time it is for real. I saw his dead body. The ministry is working harder that ever to capture you. They think you hold a stone that, if brought to Voldemort, will give him unlimited power. They are going to use every means to get you. Stay in hiding. DO NOT COME HERE. You hear me? Hogwarts is the last place you must be. Go somewhere far away from it.

Hermione and Ron have 'found' each other. Finally if you ask me. I was getting tired of them trying to pretend that they didn't feel anything for each other than friendship. It wasn't like they where fooling any one. Lavender has got this crazy idea that I should start wearing cologne. Have you ever heard something so stupid? School is ok but we are getting a lot of homework. We are graduating you know in two years and I think the teachers are trying to take away all spare time 'till then. Well that is all for now. Answer as quickly as possible, please.

Your godson 

Harry

She stared at the letter. 

That it she had to find Sirius, but first she had to answer this Harry boy.

To Mr. Harry.

I don't know who you are, and you don't know me. But your letter to Sirius Black got in my hands and not his. I don't now if he has been captured and I have no possible way to find out. But I think you would hear it if he has been captured. If he hasn't then he is in trouble. I do not mean to worry you but I have to tell you the truth. He is out alone in the mountain and if I don't find him in a short period of time I will fear for his life. I will go as soon as I have sent this with the white owl that delivered your letter. If you are wondering how I know him here's the story. He collapsed almost on my doorstep. It was raining like hell so I brought him into my house. At the moment I was unaware of who he was. I cared for him until he was healthy enough to travel again. But I had to go to a village far from my home and asked him to stay until I came back. But when I did he was gone and my home looked like there had been a fight in it. Every thing was a mess. I will go now to search for him.  If you send me an answer I can tell you if I found him or not. If I don't find him you have my deepest consoles.

Mary Jansen.

She put the letter in an envelope and turned to the owl.

"You, what was you're name, Hedwig? Can you take this letter back to whoever sent the one that you delivered?"

The owl flew down and stretched out a leg. Mary tied the letter to the leg and then as she opened the door to go the owl flew away in the night.

"I must be crazy." She muttered as she once again tock Shadow out of the stable. As she mounted him, she wondered where James, no Sirius would go. She thought about it for a second the she thought north. The village was south and the nearest house was southeast from her home. Most likely he would get away from civilization as possible. She drew Shadow in gallop and headed north.

A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know, but remember there is a differences between constructive critism and flames. So go and review. Please, please, please, please, please, please. 


	2. It don't feel right

A/N: Well here it is, chapter two. Now I am going to wait till I get 5 reviewers on THIS chapter before the next one is coming. So now you just have to wait and see how it goes. I want to thank VegaKeep (hope you like this), instantkarma (thank you again for beta reading and I think you are very lovely. ;P) and Christina Hilt (constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you. (and I mean it to.)) for reviewing my story.  

Chapter 2 - It don't feel right

Sirius stopped fore a moment, but only for a moment to listen. Was someone coming? Yes there were. His dog senses was catching a smell, it was familiar, but not a dear one. Dementors. He shivered then ran again. They where after him. He knew that he couldn't possible outrun them but he had to try. 

He had to try? Why did he have to try? It wasn't like some one was depending on him or anything. He didn't have a chance to clear his name. It was never going to happen and what was the point then? He slowed down changing back to a human. Running away had no point any more. He would stop and let them catch him. No more running. No more hiding. No more nothing. He had nothing and he was never going to have any thing. A little voice in the back of his head was wondering why he was thinking like this but it quickly disappeared. Just then some thing hit him and he fell down on the ground. The dementors closed around him and he felt the misery flow over him.

Sound the bugle now - Play it just fore me

As the seasons change - Remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on - I can't even start

I got nothing left - Just an empty heart

But they did not perform the dementor kiss on him they just stood there, sucking all his strength away. To men was standing over him. One of them muttered some thing to the other man. The two men dragged him to his feet.

"Sirius Black. Well, well we meet again."

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me - lead me away…

Or leave me lying here

Sirius looked in to the persons face but he could not recognize the man. It was too dark to see properly.

"Aren't I even getting a hello?"

That voice was familiar, but where had he heard it?

"No hello. Well I didn't really expect it. Now lets get down to business. I want that stone that you are carrying."

"What? And who are you?"

"You do not recognize me. I am disappointed in you Sirius. I though that you of all people would recognize me."

The man took out his wand and said

"Lumos."

The beam from the wand lit up the man's face. It was Igor Domengar. Sirius looked up at his old enemy. But he had given up. There where nothing more to fight for so why should he care that it was Igor Domengar that would kill him.

"No anger? No spiting in my face? No hissing 'You'? I an truly disappointed." 

"What do you want?" Even Sirius was surprised how lifeless his voice sounded.

"What do I want? I want the stone you idiot. The powerful stone. The stone that can change the world."

"I have no stone."

"You are lying. Where is it?"

But Sirius didn't answer. Every hope fore him was gone. 

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark

Lay right down - decide not to go on

"McNeir, search him."

The other man came over and stared to go trough his pockets and then almost tearing all his clothes of in search fore the stone he hadn't have. 

"He dos not have it on him."

"We'll see about that. Listen to me Black tell me where the stone is and I will let you live. If not, well then I am going to let them" he nodded toward the dementors "take care of you."

"I don't now what stone you are talking about."

"Well then I will leave it to the dementors to take care of you" He took a step back, and then he gave a sign to the dementors. They moved on Sirius at once pushing him down in the snow. There where 5 of them two grabbing an arm each, two grabbing a leg each and the last one lowering it's hood. Sirius felt that all his reaming strength was fading, his body was cold and every thought was swept of his mind. He felt the cold jaws of the dementor over his mouth as it was staring to suck his soul out. He could feel as something was leaving him. It stared down in his feet, then slowly worked up over. But then it stopped. The dementor that was holding him down wasn't there any more, but the one who was sucking his soul out was still there. Sirius opened his eyes. There; on top of a small hill stood an animal or was it an animal? It was big and silvery and shining brightly in the dark night. And there was a voice, but he couldn't make out what it was saying.

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls: - remember who you are

If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are

He heard the voice call, 

"Don't give up."

You are a solider now - fighting in a battle

To be free once more

That's worth fighting for

It was as the voice gave him strength. With a big effort he pushed the dementor that was still trying to suck his soul out of and then he blacked out.


	3. A stranger

Discalimer: I forgot to say so in the beginnig of last chapter but the sing used there comes form the motion picture Spirit. Really a beautiful song. I still don't own harry potter. but the plot is mine and so is Mary and Shadow.

A/N: So here it is the third chapter. I will say right away that it is not one of my best ones. I was having major problems whit writing Dumbledore and then get rid of Sirius afterwards so I could post chapter four (it will come as soon as I get it form my beta reader.) Thnak you ever so much instantkarma for beta my chapters. And I'll also thank SparklePrincess, Lady of Severus, Sydney Wood, Kitty Malfoy, Marston Chicklet, Dizzy Flower, Individual-9086 and Aradia Libra for reivewing my chapter. Love you all. You have no idea how much it means to me. So even if this chapter sucks. Please review and I promis I'll get chapter 4 out soon.

Chapter 3 - A stranger 

Mary was kneeling down besides Sirius. Why he was unconscious, she didn't know. There were signs in the snow that some one else had been there, but who they were she didn't know ether. She had to ask when she had gotten him home. She pulled him up with much effort since he was much taller than her. She got him over to Shadow dragging him in the snow hoping it would be that last time she dragged him any where, he was damned heavy.

"I wonder how many times I have to drag his ass around?" She couldn't help thinking. Shadow had laid down, obviously in an attempt to help her. She put him so he was hanging over Shadows back, shaking Shadows reigns she made him stand up, then Mary started on the long way home with Shadow right behind her. She knew that she could find the way, but that wasn't what was bothering her. 

It was James-...Sirius. Thousand questions rolled inside her head. Who was he running from? Why had he lied about his name? Why had she lied to cover him up? Why did she feel so relived that he was okay? Was he okay? All these and many more rotated inside her head countless of times. The wind was blowing against her. It wasn't all that strong but it was colder than ice and the snow was deep and thick so she constantly sank down and had to struggle to get up again. Many times this happened she just sat still resting before starting again. Shadow wasn't in any better shape and he had a much heavier loud that he was used to. 

Then finally around 9:00, when the sun had started to peak over the horizon, Mary could see her house in the distance. Shadow noticed it to and both of them, even as tired they where put up the speed. 20 minutes later they stood in front of the little house. Mary led a very grateful Shadow to the stable. When she was inside she pushed Sirius in a big heap of hay. She took of the saddle and put Shadow in his box. The she took out his brushes and started brushing him with long strokes. The she found a towel and rubbed his legs warm, after that she filled his crib with hay and put on his blanket.

            "I'll be back with some warm water." She whispered in his ear, "I just have to take that big stupid guy inside and take a bit care of him first you know."

Shadow nodded his head, as in understanding, and Mary didn't doubt for a second that he did understand. She gave him a couple of gentle strokes before leaving the box. Sirius was still unconscious and Mary was so tired that just the thought of dragging him into the house almost made her want to scream. She needed to go inside and get some thing that could help her do the job. She left the stable and went inside the house. It was still dark inside since she hadn't many windows, so she didn't notice the stranger until she was halfway in the room.

            "Who are you?" she said in surprise "And what are you doing here? Get out!" She could feel a mixture of panic and anger fighting there way up but she pushed them down. She kept a tight control of all her feelings. 

             "Always keep control Alina" a familiar voice rang inside her head. "Never let them see that you are afraid. If they to know, you are finished."

"I'm Albus Dumbledore." Came the calm answer, "and you must be Mary Jenson I presume."

"How do you know me?" Mary was really scared now.

"I read the letter you sent to Harry about Sirius. Is he alright?"

Mary looked at the old man, he looked concerned. Was this a trap? She shook her head to sort out her thoughts.

            "Mary, get a grip girl." She thought to herself, "Don't go paranoid."

She looked up at the old man, he seemed confused.

            "Is he alright?"

            "I don't know."

            "Do you know where he is?"

            "Yes, he's in the stable."

            "The stable?"

Mary was starting to get a bit annoyed with the man.

            "Oh I'm sorry, should I have carried out him in his royal bed, since I haven't collapsed yet. How rude of me." She said dropping down in a chair. She definitely did not like this man, why she couldn't really tell but there was some thing.

            "No of course not. I can go and get him."

            "No you can't. I'll go whit you."

She got out of the chair and headed towards the door again. Outside the sun was now high in the sky. Mary never got over the fact that even if the sun came up later in the morning, it rose much faster here. She walked over to the stable and went inside. Sirius was still in the pile of hay that she had dumped him in when she had come in her the first time that morning. Dumbledore got out his wand and muttered some thing; he seemed oblivious to the fact that Mary hadn't seen magic before. Then he remembered. 

            "I'm terrible sorry miss Jenson, if I have startled you." He obvious meant Sirius, which was now floating about half a meter above the ground. But Mary didn't seem startled she seem horrified, and was looking at the wand in his hand like it was the end of her days.

            "Miss Jenson please let me explain."

            "No. I don't want your explanations. I have things to do."

She turned around on her heel, and moved quickly out of the stable. She went inside again, where she thought of Shadow. She warmed water and poured it into a bucket. She picked it up and went outside, completely ignoring Dumbledore that was walking inside with Sirius. Inside the stable again, she poured the lukewarm water into Shadow's water tray. He lowered his head and started drinking from it. She gave him a couple of strokes over his back, then went outside again. The cold wind smacked against her chin reminding her that winter was soon coming, and not long the frost would be in. The sun was gone now, behind dark clouds. They looked like foul weather was coming and Mary didn't like them one bit. She stood there a long time, just letting the wind play with her hair. She told herself that it was just because she was tired and needed some reawakening, but she knew deep down that that wasn't true. She was afraid, she was scared to death. 

~*~

Darkness was all around him, an endless darkness; but it was something that made him try to come back. 

            "Back where?" he asked the voice that was calling. But it didn't answer, it just kept calling. It was so strong. Stronger than him and he found himself following the call. He opened his eyes to see. 

            "Dumbledore." He said looking a bit surprised that the headmaster was there. "What are you doing here? And what happened?"

            "Well we received Miss Jason's letter and I came here to see if you are alright. What happened? Well I was hoping that you could answer that Sirius"

            "I can't remember much, its all a blur, there where dementors and they where…" he suddenly stopped in mid sentence his eyes widened and his face, if possible got even paler. He sat up panic stricken his eyes flashing wildly and sweat starting to erupt on his forehead. He could hear the screams in his head; he could feel the pain, that was dulled down by the cold before. The sensation when this soul had left his body.  

"They where going to…. they where about … no … they did, but then…… light and…"

"Clam down. Tell me what happened."

Sirius sat up looking around. He was back at Mary's little house. It looked more or less like it had when he had left. He took a deep breath, and continued.

            "I was running, because I thought some one was coming after me and I was right. Igor Domengar and McNeir, they showed up with dementors and they where asking me fore some thing, I can't remember, and then it gets, blurry and the last thing I remember before blacking out is that the dementors tired to suck my soul out and this big white shining image, like a patronus or some thing like it. But bigger way bigger and much more shiner than any one I have ever seen."

"Hm."

"Do you know what it could have been Headmaster?"

"No, I don't and that worries me."

"How did I get back here?"

"I believe you have to ask Miss Jenson about that."

"Mary?"

"What do you know about Miss Jenson?" the Professor asked.

"I know that she is a Muggle, and that she has lived about every where on the whole planet."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. She lived in the Sates then she moved to Norway, then to France. She has lived in Japan, China, Australia, India, England, Chile, Ecuador, about every place in this world." 

"Hm, and you are sure she is a Muggle?"

"Yes I'm sure. She doesn't know who I am. And every wizard and witch knows me."

"Hm."

"You don't seem to believe me."

"There was some thing I noticed when I first meet here. Like an aura that only the most powerful wizards and witches has. Voldemort as one and young Harry as one, but this was one of the most strongest I have ever felt. Extremely strong, yet she was horrified when I did magic."

"Dumbledore, Domengar talked about a stone that I was suppose to have, do you know what he was talking about." he said quickly.

"No I don't."

But Sirius thought the answer came a bit to fast. There was something about this stone, and he was sure that Dumbledore knew, but kept it from him.  

"So, you don't know any thing about Miss Jensons past?"

"Why do you want to hear about my past?" the voice came from the door.

Sirius turned his head looking at her. She looked pale and tired. Mary looked from Dumbledore to Sirius and back to Dumbledore again.

"I was just trying to-"

But she cut him of.

            "Mr. Dumbledore, I am not really interested in knowing why you asked about my past. All you need to know about it is that is none of your business."

"Miss Jenson, have you ever seen magic before I preformed it on Sirius here?"

"I refuse answer that question."

"Miss Jenson it is important that you answer the question."

"I will not."

"Where do you come from Miss Jenson?"

"I will say it again: None of your business."

"Have you ever had contact whit the magical world before? Do you have any relatives that are connected to the Wizarding world?"

Mary exploded inside; she was so angry. How dare this man come here and try to dig up things that she desperately tried to keep buried?

"That is it! Dumbledore, I refuse to stand here in my own home listen to this."

Sirius looked at her. She wasn't tall, she was rather short actually, but it seemed like she was growing fast. Her hands where two tight fists, and her eyes where blazing with rage. She was glaring at him, but when she spoke again, he was surprised that her voice was still calm, even if it had a steel tone to it.

            "You are not welcome here anymore. Sirius here is sick and that is the only reason I'm not throwing him out too. But you I am. You obvious have a way to get back to where ever the hell you came from. So I suggest that you go there now, before I do something, that will make you regret that you didn't."

Dumbledore had to keep a tight grip on himself to stop him from smiling. He just nodded, took out his wand and apparated away.

Sirius was sitting stunned in the sofa, looking at her then at the spot where Dumbledore had been just a little wile ago. 

            "What" he asked, "did you do?"

She didn't answer him, but sunk down in a chair again. She had her head in her hands, and Sirius got the impression that she was crying. But when she looked at him again, her eyes where clear and devoid of tears.

            "I want a explanation." Mary demanded

            "Well I don't know what to say." Sirius said truthfully.

            "You don't do you? Well let me tell you what I know and you can fill in the blanks. I take you in, you say you are James. I go away and I find out that you are not James but Sirius Black, an escaped prisoner from God knows where and that you killed 13 people. I come back, and are actually worried for you because some one was looking for you and find my home in ruins and you are gone. And after I have cleared up every thing, an owl comes and delivers a letter from some boy. An owl! I write back because I was worried that you had got lost or some thing. I look for you, find you, take you back to my home and then there is a stranger in my home. That is some sort of freak. And…." Mary seemed to be losing her grip. She got up and started pacing around. "He asks me about my past. And this magic thing. Now Sirius...tell me what the hell is going on!"

            "Okay. Eh. Short version. There is a wizard world that lies hidden in the Muggle world you live in. Muggle are all the people who do not have any magical powers. I am a wizard too, and for about 14 years ago I was accused of killing my best friend, his wife and siding with who is possibly the most evil man in the world."

            "What about the 13 people?"

            "Well that wasn't so important to the ministry. I was sent to life in Azkaban, wizard prison. I escaped about two years ago. And they are really out get me back then. I am to have my soul sucked out."

Mary was staring at him. Then she shook her head.

            "This is way to crazy to be any thing but true." She shook her head again, then she looked at him. "Did you do it?"

            "Do what?" he said looking up, his face was more sad and drawn and still pale as snow.

            "The things you where accused for."

            "Do you know that that is the first time any one as ever asked me that. Ever since James and Lily died, everyone except for five people, thought I was the worst man after Voldemort. You know that night when I woke up here and you made me soup and all that?"

She just nodded.

            "That was the first time in 14 years that I had been sitting at a dinner table. First time in 14 years!"

Mary sat silence beside him, she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She remembered all the scars she had seen, and all the small twitches when she had said some thing or done some thing that seemed quite ordinary. She felt lost, like it was her that was sitting in the sofa whit her hands lifeless in her lap and her head bowed down. But it wasn't her. It was Sirius. But then he lifted his head. 

"Why did you get so mad at Dumbledore?"

She stiffened and didn't answer. 

"Mary, I want to know. You just practically chased one of this century's most powerful wizards out of here. I want to know why!"

Mary stood up very abruptly. All pity she had felt for this man disappeared.

            "I told him it was none of his business. And it is not your either. You are obvious to be that way to, so you can go. NOW." Mary's voice was full of anger.

He looked shocked at her. For one moment he thought that he would try to explain to her that he didn't mean any thing by it, but the look on her face made him change his mind. He just nodded and went out the door, closing it behind him. Mary was right, it was no good idea to go further up in the mountains now. He would head back towards civilization again. Sirius changed, and started running. But as he was leaving the house behind him he felt that a part of him was left there. A part, that if some thing didn't happen, he would never get back.

Mary felt bad the minute the door closed, but she didn't go after him; she couldn't. 


	4. Memories

Disclaimers: The same as last time. I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Mary.

A/N: As I promised, chapter 4. Since I haven't written chapter 5 jet, it will take some time before it shows up. But reviews always help speeding up things. (hint hint.) I want to thank silverlime that reviewed chapter 3. I will not tell you who her brother are. It is a part of the plot. You will find out in chapter 7. So now read and review. Luna (ö,)

Chapter 4 - Memories.

Inside the house Mary had sank to the floor, tears falling from her eyes. For the first time in many years the memories of her past kept flowing over her. She remembered all thoughts times her father had hit her, especially the time she had meat father after she had been sent to school she hadn't been more than what 6 soon to be 7 years old. It was the Christmas holidays.

~*~

_            "So what did you learn at school? Did they learn you any thing useful or did you waste our time on nothing?" ___

_            "I learned a lot father, what I liked the most about school though was being with my new friend."___

_            "So which house are you in"___

_            "Eh, I am in Hugin og Munin."___

_            "What? How did you end up in that house?"___

_            "I eh it wasn't my fault, father 'onestly, it was this man that pointed us out."___

_            "Don't you know that it is the useless that end up in Hugin og Munin? Do you even know what Hugin og Munin means, it means thought and memory. You should have been in Midgardsormen, like very woman in our family."___

_            "It wasn't my fault."___

_            "Come with. I have to tech you a lesson"___

_            "It WASN'T MY FAULT."___

_But it didn't matter what she said, her father dragged her with him.___

_            "I will tech you a lesson." And with that he drew out a cane and started beating her with it. Just then a boy around eleven opened the door.___

_            "Father, you wanted to see me." But then he saw his father beating Alina.___

_            "What did she do?" he asked in a very low voice___

_            "She got sorted in the wrong house, now you have some good news to tell me or do I have to beat you to."___

_            "I got put in Slytherin father."___

_            "Very good my son." And with a final hit on the body that lay in the floor he went out of the room. The boy stood still just looking at his sister until he could no longer hear his fathers foot steps.___

_            "Alina are you all right?" he asked as he rushed over to help her up. ___

_            "I will be after a day or to. That is if my ribs haven't broken. Did you really get out in Slytherin or did you just say that?"___

_            "Of course I got put in Slytherin, don't you know your brother at all? Nobody can be a better Slytherin than me."___

_She grinned at him "Yep you are really a Slytherin, scheming your way through every thing."___

_            "That's me. But seriously are you ok?"___

_Her grin went over to a glare as fast as a blink of an eye___

_            "How do you think I feel I just got beaten up by a cane?"___

_            "I know sis, here let me help you to you're room."___

_He gave her a hand up and together they walked out of the room._

Mary smiled weekly at the memory. She could still feel the cane on her. But the thought her brother warmed her. Sure they fought like all siblings do, but they had been very close once. Damn that Dumbledore for bringing them back. She hadn't thought of her brother in many years. It hurt to know that she would never see him again. Her brother had died a long time ago. She thought back on the day he had graduated from that school he went to, what was it again. She couldn't remember. Any way she remembers him coming home in green robes and a parchment in his hand. She had only been 13 at the time.

_            "Brother, brother, are you done now, with school and every thing."___

_            "Yes now I can do all the magic in the world if I want to!"___

_Her eyes sparkled at him___

_            "Really." Then she paused, she was never sure when it came to her brother, he could tell a lie and it could look like the truth "I don't believe you. You are just pulling my leg."___

_            "Would I ever do that to my little sister?"___

_"Yes you would. You are a Slytherin remember? They can not be trusted."___

_"Hmm you are right, but not this time this time it is for real."___

_He drew out his wand and whispered a spell and from nowhere a white rose appeared. He handed it to her. ___

_"For my beautiful sister".___

_            "It is lovely, thank you brother."___

_He smiled at her and said___

_            "Only the best for my favorite sister."___

_            "I'm your only sister!"___

_            "Then it's logic that you are my favorite."_

Mary let out a sob, she still had that rose. It was in a beautiful box upstairs. 

She had gotten a lot of beating from her father when she had lived at home. So one day she decided to run away from home. Her brother had walked in right when she was about to take Floo powder away.

_            "Where are you going?"___

_Mary turned around to se her brother standing in the doorway.___

_            "Promise not to tell any one?"___

_            "I promise."___

_            "I'm running away from home."___

_            "What? But you are only 13. How will you survive?___

_            "I will survive some how. It is hell of a lot better than being here. I'm leaving this stupid country."___

_            "You are leaving the country? But where will you go?"___

_            "I don't know."___

_            "So you are leaving every thing?"___

_            "Yes every thing."___

_            "That means me to." He looked hurt___

_            "I know brother but what good have I here, except for you and you have chaged. I have no friends any more and everyone knows our family name, I want to change my name and go some where nobody knows me. Good bye dear brother. Have a nice life and try not to get in to much trouble."___

_            "Good bye sister. I hope you find the peace you are looking for."___

_And then she left to never to se him again.   _

Mary cried even harder at that memory.

            "Brother dear, how I miss you. I wish you could be hear and comfort me like you used to. How I miss you. You used to make me some hot chocolate and you could always make me smile again. No matter how hard father hit me. Wherever you are now, do you still remember me? I hope you do, my dearest brother. I hope you do."

She stood up from where she had sat by the door and walked slowly to the table. But she still cried all the time and missed her brother so much that it hurt.

***

Dumbledore sat in his office finishing reading a letter. It was from the Wizarding School in Norway, Valhall. Three days ago he had sent a letter asking about whether they ever had a student named Mary Jansen. He had got a letter back with a list over every student named Mary or Jansen in the time period Dumbledore had guessed. His eyes stopped on one of the names.

            "Hm how interesting" he muttered. 

The headmaster stood up and went out of is office closing the door behind him.


	5. The Start of Something New

A/N: hi, sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck. But the good news is that I am working on chapter 8 and that chapter 6 and 7 will be out soon too. So on whit the thanks, first I want to thank those who have me on their favorites list, White Mage, Aradia Libra, instantkarma, Christina Hilt, Kitty Malfoy, Marston Chicklet, BiG*MeaN*SilveR*DragoN  and Niklariana thanks so much guys, it means really much to me. And then it was the people that reviewed last chapter.

Marston Chiclet: YOU are angry at ME for leaving a cliffhanger?

Big*MeaN*SilverR*DragoN: Well I took your advice and didn't rush it so that it would be the best possible. And it is nice to know that you like my story. 

Sydney Wood: Sorry, the brothers name won't come until chapter 8.  

Kitty Malfoy: Thank you. =)

Aradia Libra: Thanks, and you only have to store the file in html file to get italics

MYSTIQUE: Well, there are more characters coming soon, among others, Sirius will soon reaper and there will be, oh I shouldn't tell that. 

Britt (Aka 'She for whom the nightingale sings', aka Shihiliara, aka Britt): Well to disappoint you I won't tell exactly what was so interesting until I am completely finished whit all three parts, but you can guess it not to long form now.

Thank you all guys, for the support, and an extra big thanks to Kati, the Tofu Freak, who beta read this chapter. 

Luna (ö,)

_Chapter 5 - The Start of Something New. ___

The winter was over and so was the spring. Mary was coming home from a morning ride, the sun already high in the summer sky when she noticed that there was someone at her front door. She rode Shadow to a holt in front of the man and was about to ask politely what he was doing there and if she could help him. But then she noticed that it was Dumbledore. She was still mad at him for bringing memories of her brother back so she wasn't very polite this time. 

            "What the hell do you want?" 

            "I need to talk to you." 

            "I told you last winter that I do not want to answer to any of those questions of yours. So you can go away." 

She hopped off Shadow and started to lead him towards the stable. 

            "Miss Jenson wait it is not about our past." 

She stopped to look at him 

            "It's not? Then what is it?" 

            "I know that you know about magic." Her eyes stared. "I don't know why you lied about it, but that is something I do not need to know." 

"Then what is it?" she was glaring now and the headmaster noticed that she was very good at it. 

"I need you to do me one or two favors." 

"One: why should I, and two, what are the two favors?" 

"The first one is just to perform a little spell, noting big, just a small one." 

"And the other one?" 

"I will tell you the other one in time, if that becomes necessary." 

"No. I swore that I that I was never ever going to hold a wand again, or do any spell." 

"One time can't hurt." 

"Maybe not to you or me, but the wand will definitely get hurt."

"I have one nobody needs right here, so give it a try." 

He handed her a wand. It was an old and a small hair stock out from the end of it. 

"How convenient," she muttered, looking at the wand and then back, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. 

"So are you going to do it?"

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

"Ask away."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to tell you." 

"Okay." Dumbledore was starting to get a bit more than annoyed. She was clearly reminding him of someone. 

Should he tell her? Dumbledore thought about it, it seemed the only way to convince her. Yes, he should tell her. 

So Dumbledore told her everything he knew about the situation. He noticed that her face grew colder with each word he said. Then when he was done, she started to ask questions and he answered them one after one. At last she looked like she might agree with him. 

"So, if what you say is true. . ." She hesitated. If she admitted this, then she would admit that magic did exist. That it wasn't all just a bad dream. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But just as she had thought the thought her brother's voice appeared in her head. 

"Never be ashamed of who you are Alina, never." 

She sighed. "If you really mean all this, then I am supposed to. . ." she didn't finish, but looked up at Dumbledore. 

"Yes." Was all he answered. 

"Well that's not something you hear every day." 

"So you will come back with me to Hogwarts?" 

"I don't know. I have to think about it." 

"Very well. Then I shall return in two days. If you have decided to agree, then please be more or less ready by the evening." 

She just nodded. The old man drew out a small object. It looked a little like a pen. He clicked the top of it and disappeared. Mary put Shadow away and walked inside her house. She had been so close to totally forgetting the whole incident that had happened a year ago. But no, he had to come back and stir things up again. Damn him. And damn him for saying what he had. Mary sat down in her favorite chair, staring out in the empty air, thinking about the problem that lay ahead. She knew deep down that she had to say yes. She had no other choice, when it came down to it. To stay up in the mountains just because she was afraid was not only the wrong thing to do, but her pride wouldn't allow it. That was just an other thing her brother had taught her. 

"No matter what you do in life, never let it go on your dignity and your pride. Even if your name means shit, and at the moment the head of this house is shit." Mary giggled at that. "You are still you, and you have your own dignity and pride no matter what name you have." 

That had kept her from doing many things that she would have regretted. She took a deep sigh. 

"Okay, well then I have to find a place where I can keep Shadow." The Kenzlyes would probably take good care of him. She should be going now if she wanted to get back in time. She picked up the saddle tasks and put some food in them. Then she went outside again, saddled Shadow and got up. 

Late at night, she was in front of the Kenzlyes. She knocked on the door and Mr. Kenzlye opened. 

"Good evening Mary. What brings you here?" 

"Good evening Lars, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." 

"You can always ask." 

"I got some surprising news this morning, and it seems that I have to leave. I can't take Shadow with me, so I was wondering if you could take care of him." 

"How long will you be gone?" 

"I honestly don't know. I might not even return." 

"Why is that?" 

Mary had thought he might ask that question, and she had already invented a story. 

"You see, my father has died and only I am left to take care of my mother. Maybe one of my sisters will do it, but most likely it will be me. And if that is so, then I won't be able to return." 

"Hmm. I don't know, Mary. He would have to work, you know. I can't have an extra horse here without it not doing anything."

"You would have to train him--he hasn't drawn a sail or a wagon before. But he's a fast learner. Oh please, Lars, I don't want to sell him. I want him to bee in good hands. And I have some money. It isn't much, but it is some." 

"You keep the money, Mary. I'll take care of Shadow for you. But first I have to see if I can handle him." Mr. Kenzlye went over to the horse. Shadow stood completely still, but when Mary let Mr. Kenzlye take the reins he started to struggle. Mary leaned over and whispered in his ear and Shadow became calm, but still a bit nervous. He followed Mr. Kenzlye into the stable but looked after Mary. A little while later Mr. Kenzlye came out again. 

"Well, you can spend the night here and tomorrow I can take you back." 

"Thank you ever so much, Lars. You have no idea how much it means to me." 

***

Mary was home again late afternoon the next day. She had given almost everything she knew she couldn't take to Hogwarts to Mr. Kenzlye, things like food and hay. She went inside and started packing. She had a big old trunk under her bed. It was well worn and had stickers all over it. Each one a souvenir for the places she had been to throughout her life. It was already a bit filled with clothes, and a photo album, filled with photos from her life. There was an envelope. She got a lump in her throat. It was the only letter she had gotten from him, just before he had died. There was also an old dairy, and a jewelry box filled with what little money she had, a white rose, and a very few pieces of jewelry that she simply hadn't had the heart to sell. It was a silver pendant in the shape of a dove with an olive branch in its mouth. There was also an old-fashioned broach, like the ones that are oval with carved head on it, just instead of a head there was rose, and a ring. The ring was a simple gold band, with an inscription on the inside of it. 

Mary opened the closet and packed the few pieces of clothes that hung there. Then she went over the whole house, taking down the few things she wanted to take with her. It wasn't much, just a few books and some handiwork she had been working on. When she was done with all that, it was late. She put on her nightdress and crawled into bed, falling asleep. 

The next morning she woke and went down to eat breakfast. She had a hollow feeling inside her stomach. This was it--she was leaving what had been her home for the last 3 years. She finished her meal and took all her china (it wasn't much at all) and put them in the trunk to. Then she took down her drapes and outside the windows she put shutters. She double-checked that her pantry was empty. Then she started cleaning the whole house. It took time, and when she was finally done it was late and the sun stood low in the sky. She took in firewood so the firewood box was completely filled. Then put some logs in the fireplace, but she didn't light them. Mary didn't know who would be the next to live in her house, but it was tradition to put firewood in the fireplace so the next person to live in the house could light it. When that was done she took her trunk down and sat, waiting. She didn't have to wait long before she heard some one knocking at the door. She opened and outside was Dumbledore. 

"Have you decided?" 

"Like I had a choice. I'm coming with you. I have packed already. I'll just get my cloak and I'll be ready," She said and turned inside again. She put on her cloak and grabbed her suitcase. It was heavy, but not so heavy that she couldn't managed to lift it. She went over to the door again, and with a final look, she closed the door after her. She had left a spare key with Mr. Kenzlye-- he would rent it to someone. 

"Well then, I'm ready." 

Dumbledore nodded and took out the same object he had used two days ago. 

"Take hold of it" 

Mary grabbed it and noticed that her hand was slightly shaking. She told it firmly to stop but it didn't. Dumbledore also took a hold of the object and clicked on the top of it. Mary felt a pull in her naval. They where being pulled by the object through a blur of colors, then after what seemed like an eternity Mary felt ground under her feet again. They were standing in what looked like a train station. 

"Where are we?" she asked. 

"Just outside of Hogwarts grounds. And I believe that wagon is waiting for us." He pointed to a horseless wagon standing by. They climbed in and it immediately started to move. Mary was quiet during the whole ride, not looking out of the windows, not looking at Dumbledore, not saying a word, not doing a thing but closing her eyes and trying to get her heart to beat at normal speed. Then the wagon stopped, and they climbed out. Mary looked up at the big castle. It was breathtaking, she couldn't deny that. It was HUGE. Dumbledore climbed the stone steps up to the large oak doors, and Mary followed. He opened the door. 

They climbed up the marble staircase, down a hallway, up another staircase, through a portrait hole and out the other side, until they were finally in front of a door. Dumbledore opened it and they both stepped inside. This room was obviously a study. It was perfectly circular, and every inch of the wall was filled with shelves from ceiling to floor, except where the two windows and fireplace were. In the middle was a desk with a chair behind it. On the floor was a green carpet, and it went from wall to wall. The two windows were located on her left and the fireplace opposite to the windows. 

On the opposite wall from the door Mary was standing in there was a spiral staircase. She climbed the staircase, leaving her trunk behind. The next room was a beautiful sitting room-- well, it would be, if the color were different. The walls were a color of deep blood red. There was a thick wall-to-wall carpet covering the floor. A fire was currently blazing in a beautiful fireplace. Two big, soft-looking chairs, the same color as the room, were nearby the fireplace, along with a small round table between them. A sofa was against the opposite wall with another short table made of dark wood. Behind it was two windows. On the left side of the fireplace (nearest to the door) was a bookshelf. On the other side there was a [commode]. Nearest the door, beside the sofa, was an old-fashioned coat hanger, and on the other side was a corner cupboard with glass in the doors. All made of dark wood. 

The spiral staircase continued upwards, and Mary climbed the last bit of it. Inside this room it was not red or green, but blue. Everything was a very royal blue. Mary was horrified at the color. She definitely had to talk to someone about this. This room looked like it was in a tower. When she stood on the top of the staircase she looked straight into a mirror. To her left, the room was half circular, with two big windows, a big four-poster bed in between them. Between the big mirror and one of the big windows was a big wardrobe. Mary paused to wonder if every thing in this bloody castle was big. The wardrobe was one of those that made her think of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. 

On the wall opposite the bed, there was a door. Mary opened it and looked into the largest bathroom she had ever seen. The walls and floor was covered in a soft yellow-white tiles, on the opposite side was a big tub. When she thought about it, it couldn't be a tub--it was bigger than that. Indoor swimming pool was more describing. To her left was a shower, it was made of the same tiles as the walls and the floor and it looked a bit like a tube that went accidentally through the bathroom from floor to ceiling. Half of the tube was made of tiles and the other half was a curtain. On the right side were a sink and a large mirror. 

Mary went down again to Dumbledore, who stood patiently and waited for her. 

"What do you think, Miss Jenson?" 

"I think that whoever lived here before had serious brain damage. Let me show you. She gestured for him to followed her. Dumbledore looked around the room. 

"What is wrong, Miss Jenson?" 

"Are you colorblind too? Look at this room! You almost can't see anything because it's all in the same color!" 

"Well that can be changed. What kind of color would you prefer?" 

Mary thought about that. It would be dark and cold up here, and she would like for it to be nice and cozy. A deep blood red wasn't exactly her idea of cozy. 

"Why don't you try to make it a warm yellow color. But not the floor. I would appreciate it if that rug disappeared and. . ." She didn't finish because the headmaster clapped his hands and muttered something. And everything she said needed a change, transformed. She jumped, and felt the blood drain from her face. She had almost forgotten that he was a wizard and she had absolutely not been prepared for magic. 

"Faen i helvete," she said. "Faen, faen faen. Ikke gjør noe sån for du sier i fra først. Det ver jævlig sekremmende for å si det mildt. Jeg er ikke vant med… med sånne… greier. Faen. " 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing, headmaster. I just was a bit surprised, that's all." 

She looked down on the floor. It was also a dark polished wood. 

"And all this dark wood--it doesn't go to well with the yellow. Would you make it a bit lighter?" 

He did. 

"And the chairs and the sofa. . . I think that a nice beech color would go with yellow." 

Again, the color changed. Mary looked around the now very different room. It wasn't her dream room, but it would do just fine. 

"Thank you. And then there's the bedroom." 

"What's wrong with the bedroom?" 

"I don't find sleeping in a royal blue color very nice." 

The headmaster's eyebrows shot up. 

"Lead the way, Miss Jenson." 

She walked up the spiral staircase to the top. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight of the royal blue color. 

"And what color would you like here?" 

"Well, the blue is nice, but I think I would like it a bit more like sky blue." 

Again, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the color changed. 

"Then there's this rug. It to has to go, I can't stand rugs. The drapes and the bed would be nice if they were a darker blue than the walls. And am I suppose to freeze to death here? It would be nice to have a fire place and a small desk." 

Dumbledore clapped his hands again and the color changed. Then he took out his wand and moved the big wardrobe and mirror. Then between the window and the wardrobe, there appeared a fireplace. 

"Very nice. Thank you." 

"Now, do you have any questions?" 

"Yes, actually I do." Mary's mind had been buzzing with questions as soon she entered the castle. She knew that all the students would have a dress code--this was Britain after all. But that was the only thing she knew for certain. 

"Do the teachers have a dress code?" 

"No, not directly, but we encourage that they should wear wizard clothes." 

"Figures. Are there any house elves working in this castle?" 

"Yes, just throw a little Floo powder into the fire, call on one and it will appear." 

"Well, that covers the basics. Now, I don't know what I'm supposed to teach these students. And I would like to know how much I'll get paid. I seriously need a shopping trip--I haven't any thing--and that isn't just my feminine side talking. I've lived up in a cabin without electricity or indoor plumbing for three years. I don't have anything." 

"Well, about your payment; you will be getting 50 galleons a month. The things you will be teaching your students is how to survive without magic, and how to act like a muggle."

"And what does that include?" 

"Teach them how to use basic muggle technology, like phones, subways, muggle money and other things like that." 

"Hmm. That doesn't seem too hard. The payment isn't to jump over a roof for, but I suspect that comes from the fact that I get free food and shelter right?" 

"Precisely." 

"So, what am I going to do about clothing and all the other things I need to buy?" 

"Minerva probably won't mind going with you to Hogsmeade." 

"And what, precisely, is Hogsmeade?" 

"A wizard village." 

"No, that won't do. I'm sorry if that's inconvenient for you, but I won't have anything to do with magic more that I absolutely have to. I'll sew my own robes if I must, and for that I need to get material. Plus there are a couple of other things I need to get-- I have to go to London." 

"I'll talk to Minerva about it, but there is a chance that you'll have to go alone." 

"I'm shaking with fear, Professor. With all due respect, I'm not a kid. I've been on my own since I was 13. I think I can handle going to London alone. The only problem is how I'll get there." 

"You'll have to use a portkey." 

"More magic." Mary gave a sigh. "What time is it?" 

"Around 8, I think. If you want, you are welcome to join me for supper." 

"No thank you. I'll just call a house elf and ask him to get me something." 

"Good night, Miss Jenson." 

"Call me Mary, Professor. I really don't like being called Jenson." 

"Then I must insist that you call me Albus." 

"Whatever. Good night Albus." 

Dumbledore nodded and walked over to the fireplace, lit a fire, and disappeared in the green flames. Mary sat down at the edge of the bed and stared into the flames that had now returned to normal. She felt her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten in a very long time. 

She went over to the fireplace, where there was a little flowerpot with Floo powder in it. She took a little in her hand and threw it into the fire. 

"A house elf, please." She called into the green flames and just seconds later one appeared in the room. It was the strangest house elf Mary had ever seen. He was wearing a maroon knitted sweeter, a pair of green shorts and socks--one purple, and one yellow. On his head was a tea cozy, that he obviously used as a hat. 

"Hello," she said looking at the house elf. "Why are you dressed like that?" 

"That's because Dobby is a free house elf, miss. I get to work here because of Dumbledore." 

One of Mary's eyebrows shoot up. The elf seemed to be proud of the fact that he was free. 

"You don't seem sorry." 

"I'm not, miss." 

"Are all house elves proud to be free now?" 

"Oh no, miss. Just Dobby, miss." 

"Well, well. I would like some dinner, Dobby." 

"Eh, miss? Dobby can't bring you any thing until I'm sure that you're allowed to order house elves." 

"I thought that house elves had to obey." 

"Not students, miss. Or guests. Only professors and Master Dumbledore. Unless Dumbledore has said different, miss." 

"Well, I'm a professor. I'm starting this fall, so I can order you around. Like I said, I would like something to eat." 

"Why didn't miss say so right away? What would miss like for dinner?" 

"Anything, as long as it's warm. And my name is Mary Jenson, use it." 

"Okay, Miss Jenson." 

"No, call me Mary. Being called by my last name really bugs me." 

"Okay Miss Mary. Dobby will be right back." 

Mary shook her head. She always thought that house elves where confusing creatures, but this one took first place. Dobby appeared just a second later. 

"I sat your dinner downstairs, miss. In the yellow room, miss." 

"Thank you Dobby." 

"You're welcome miss." And then he dissappeard. 


	6. The first lesson

A/N: Okay this chapter is not beta read so please forgive me for spelling errors. I want to thank:

Kitty Malfoy: Yes Dobby is awesome. And he will appear more. 

Aradia Libra: Why thank you ever so much. Now I know what Frampek er. Lol. Just kidding. But I really didn't think of it.

Sydney Wood: Better late than never.

Marston Chicklet: Thank you for your mail and sorry but the world revolves around me! 

 __

Chapter 6 – The first lesson… 

Mary was sitting in the windowsill in her bedroom staring out at the sky, which now was clear blue. It was the first September and the students would arrive this evening. Mary had decided that she would keep far way from every one. After to day she had a duty to be at all the meals, so she wanted the last piece of total privacy that she could. She leaned her head against the window and thought back. She closed her eyes and saw pictures, memories of her life. There had been happy times, but they all seemed so vague. So small up against all the bad times. All the times when Henry had hit her. All the times she had been cold, hungry and homeless, the time she had gotten her brothers letter and the time when she was only 13. Her thoughts went back to the night when she had seen her brother sneak out of the house. It was the night he had joined Voldemort. He had never told her and she had never told him that she knew, and after all these years she didn't really know if it had happened or if it just was a dream. It had been a dark night and she had heard some noises

_Mary looked out of her bedroom. She could se her brother sneaking down the stairs. She fallowed him wondering where he was going. He snuck down and out of the front door not knowing that a few steps away were his little sister. He had taken a broom and she had fallowed him. They had flown an hour or two before he had landed in a clearing. It had been very scary, there had been all these men in black robes and they had whit masks on their faces. He had landed right in front of the only one that hadn't worn a mask. He was the most ugly man she had ever seen. It wasn't that his face was deformed or any thing. If it had been a friendly face it would have been a quite nice face, but it was like it had this constantly grimace on it. It just reeked whit evil. She had land in a tree to watch. _

_Her brother stood in front of the man whit the awful face. They said many things but Mary was to far away to hear. But when the dark man had taken his wand and almost stuck it inside her brothers arm she heard his yell of pain. It was the most trebly thing she had ever heard. And it scared her. The fact that her brother was yelling of pain and that she could see in the moon light that he was crying. Her brother never yelled or cried. He had bean beaten many times by their father but he had never cried. When she had broken his crystal ball he hadn't yield at her, he had been angry of course but he never yield he always spoke in a low voice and his eye could say more than a thousand words. She cried to, because she was afraid and because her brother was in so much pain. Then the man whit the awful face spoke and his voice reached Mary's ears._

_            "Now you are one of us, you are one of the fateful servants to Lord Voldemort, always remember that."_

_When she saw her brother bow to Voldemort was when she left. She came home before him and the first thing she did was go to the bathroom and throw up. She was still in the bathroom when her brother had come home. He had obviously heard her because soon he stood in the door._

_            "Are you okay?"_

_Just then she threw up again, but it wasn't any thing left to throw up so al that came up was a green liquid. He had bent down beside her and held her hair back as her stomach got rid of the last things, that wasn't down there. And when she was done, he had taken a cloth and wiped her mouth and then he had carried her back to bed. He had put a bucket by her bedside and he had looked so worried that she must have been dreaming. Her brother could not have bowed to the dark lord. Her brother never cried. Her brother never yelled. If he had bowed how could he care so much for her. He had sat by her side till she had fallen asleep again and all the time she he had hold her hand._

Mary was still not sure if it was just a dream of if her brother had gone over to the dark side. But he had changed after that night, that was for sure, but she didn't want to believe. She didn't want to. She closed her eyes again, remembering the letter she had gotten from him, so many years since. The first and the last thing she would ever hear from her brother since she had ran away.

Dear Alina 

_I'm writing this to you and when you read it I will be dead. I have decided to take suicide. It is ironic, that after all I have been through I'm still going to die. Not that the option is much appealing. I did my share of mistakes and no matter how much I hate to admit it, our father was right. I'm not worth any thing, and I'll never will be. But since the ministry is going to throw me in Azkaban, then I'd rather die on my own terms rather then theirs. I did some wrong things, and I have paid for them and therefore refuse to pay any more. I love you, Alina, I some times wish that you had never left, but all in all it is for the best. You wouldn't have survived here and I wouldn't have been able to look you in the eye. Don't write back to me. And don't come here and try to stop me. I will do it as soon as I send this. I hope that you have found the life that you always dreamed of. I know I never found mine._

_Your brother._

Mary let out a sob at the memory. She had written him back, but never had gotten an answer. 

Just then she heard a knocking on the door down stairs. She got up and walked down and to the door opening it. Out side stood Dumbledore.

            "Ah, will you come whit me professor."

            "Professor?"

            "Yes, after to night you are Professor Jenson.  The sorting will start in to long and you need to come down now." Mary nodded; she hadn't noticed that the sky out side had grown dark. She had been lost in her mind, a mind full of memories that she more than ant thing wanted to keep and forget. She fallowed the Headmaster down the now familiar halls to the great hall. Juts as she was about to walk into the great hall, a man came rushing out of it. He had greasy hair, a hocked nose and skin that looked like it once, not long ago had been sallow.

            "Did he call?" Dumbledore asked.

The man's eye looked at Mary briefly and then looked back at Dumbledore.

            "Yes. I have to go now." 

            "Be careful."

And then he walked further down and out of sight. Mary frowned, his voice seemed familiar. But it couldn't be. It was deep and she could hear that it was a bit horse to. She had never heard any thing like that voice, but still. She shook the feeling of. And went into the great hall. She had to admit that the sealing was magnifsant. She had gasped the first time she saw it. She walked up to the staff table. She could feel that many of the students where looking at her, but she didn't look left or right. Just straight up to the staff table. There would be plenty of time to look at the student's later. She sat down between an empty seat and Vector. A little wile later the first years lead by McGonagall. She had rolled out a pice of parchment and started calling out names. The children went to sit on a chair in turn and where sorted out by a hat. Mary thought that the howl thing was kind of cliché, but that was form her muggel point of view. Even thought she had once been a witch, she didn't consider her self one. Not at all, no matter what Dumbledore may think. She had spent the whole summer in her rooms or out walking on around the grounds, avoiding every one, with an exception of the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor Hagrid and Dumbledore. Well she had tried to avoid Dumbledore, but it was impossible, and after a week she had given it up. She had eaten once in the grate hall and new the professor's names, well except that hooked nose one, she'd never seen him before and the small one. 

Mary turned her attention towards the things that where going around her, Dumbledore had stood up and was talking, and then suddenly every one had started singing. Mary looked a bit shocked at the words that had formed in purple ribbons, and refused to sing, it had no order or melody at all.  

She fought the urge to role her eyes, and won. The rest of the dinner went without any thing happening, and she left the hall as quickly as she could, to seek comfort in the solitude of her rooms. After living three years alone, and the only company she'd ever had was a horse, she was still uncofterble being in a crowd. She was walking very fast down one hallway when a voice stopped her.

            "Professor."

She turned to look into two eyes of intense violet. It was a girl. Around 13 or 14, Mary guessed. She had short curly black hair and intense violet eyes. Her skin was light brown, and she was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

            "May I help you miss…?"

            "Terna Hill."

            "Miss Hill"

            "I got lost."

            "You got lost. And?"

            "I was wondering if you could help me find my way back to the great hall."

            "Miss Hill, this is your 3 year at Hogwarts?"

            "4th actually."

            "Don't come an tell me that you don't recognize this hall way, miss Hill. Just around the corner is the charms classroom. Now what do you really want?" She was eyeing the girl up and down. She had cast her eye down wards and where biting her lip.

            "I wanted to get away."

            "From who?"

            "It doesn't matter."

Mary raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl to continue. She obviously wasn't going to.

            "And?"

            "And what?

            "I may not be a witch miss Hill, but don't ever mistake me for being dumb. Now, since I obviously have to drag this out of you, why did you make up the story about being lost?"

She shuffled her feet. "Eh well, I was stortof hoping that you would have fallowed me back to Ravenclaw or taken me to an other professor."

            "What would that do?"

            "Company?" she asked, more than said.

            "Right. Well miss Hill, since it seems that you are lost I should take you to your head of House. Who is that again?"

Terna looked slightly taken aback, then she smiled. 

            "Professor Flitwick."

            "The short guy?" Terna nodded "I think I remember where his office is. Come along child." She said and gave her a push on the back. 

If I am going to be stuck here for some time, I might as well be nice, she thought to her self. After she had given miss Hill over to Flitwick she once hurried to her rooms and this time, not being stopped by any one. When she had gotten inside and closed the door behind her, she noticed a large grey cat sitting in one of the yellow chairs in front of the fire.

            "And who are you?" she said angrily to the cat, not really expecting an answer.

            "Eon." The cat replied. She jumped back.

            "_Faen._ _Jeg skulle ønske jeg hade en liten dings som fortalte meg hver gang noen skulle gjøre noe magi. Jeg tror at det ville hjelpe meg unngå en masse nervøse sammenbrudd._"

            "I don't think that would help."

            "Well I didn't really ask for your opinion. It was more of a statement. And I think it would be a wonderful idea."

            "Well it would go of all the time."

            "What do you want? NO wait don't answer that, I would not like the answer; it would be some thing about fait and that can wait, since I am totally exustade. So sho."

            "Sho? I'm not going anywhere, but you're right, I'm not going to tell you why I'm here. I simply am going to occupied this chair and sleep."

Mary didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw the cat out of the window. Instead she just threw a pillow at it, that missed, and went upstairs to go to bed.

The next day she woke early, like she had for the last three years. She went into the bathroom and took a shower, then while she was getting dressed, she rilsed that she would have to waer robes to day. She took of her jeans and put on a blue dress and a pair of blue, matching robes over. All in all, she guessed that it wasn't so bad. The blue when well whit her eyes. So when she was done, she went down to the great hall.

She was the first teacher there, she felt silly sitting at the teacher's table all alone but she was weary careful not to show it. 

~

            "If you are uneasy and don't know what to say or do, or if you don't feel like fitting in or you are uncomfterbul, fine, but you can't let them know. Never let them now, Alina, always ceep you chin up and you'll be fine."

~

Just as she sat down a man came inn the Grate Hall. He was the man that Albus had talked to the other night. What was his name again, professor Snap, Snail? She did't remember, and at the moment didn't care. He sat down some few seats away from her. And didn't bother looking up. She chose to ignore him since he ignored her. So she ate her breakfast in silent as she watched the Hall gradually fill up whit teachers and students. 

Mary was one of the last to lave the table, she had gotten caught up trying to explain some thing she really didn't want to about muggel money to Hooch and hadn't been able to leave the table before later. She was hurrying up towards the classroom where she would be teaching her first class. But outside it was a huge group of people standing in a crowd, yelling. Mary pushed her way to the middle of the crowd where she saw what all the noise was about.

It two boys on the floor fighting. On were a boy whit silvery blond hair and the other whit fiery red. Roughly she grabbed the collar of their robes and dragged them apart.

            "So do any of you two care to tell me what is going on?"

They didn't answer her just looked murder on each other. She looked around at the rest of the crowd.

            "Did any of you se or hear what happened?"

"Professor" a browned haired girl said "Malfoy insulted Ron's family and then Ron said something, eh" she stumbled in her own words obviously trying to make it sound more Malfoys fault that Ron's "eh, something very rude, then Malfoy said something even more ruder and then Ron jumped on him before we could stop him."

"Okay." Mary paused, still holding the two boys by their collar then she turned to one that looked murders on the Ron.

"You" she said "Is that what happened?"

"No not at all." the blond girl said "Weasley said something rude about Draco for absolutely now reason at all. Then when he could get any reaction from Draco he jumped on him. And nobody tried to hold him back or stop him." Mary didn't believe either of them.

"You are here to have muggle studies right." They all nodded. "Well then what are you waiting for get in the classroom at once. And there will be no more fighting, if I hear even one sound from this classroom, every one will have detention. You get me. Now move it." She eyed the students as they hurried inside the classroom. Then turned to the two boys.

"Now if I let go of you will you promise me that you don't start fighting again?"

The two boys nodded and she let go of them.

            "Well first of all may I congratulate you both on such a fine start on the school year. Now maybe you can tell me what was going on here?"

They didn't answer. 

            "Do you want me to take it to the headmaster, because if not one of you answer soon that is exactly where you are headed."

            "Malfoy insulted my family because they are poor."

            "Is that true?" she asked Malfoy. He didn't answer just glared at her.

"Then I said that if was better to be poor that to be a little weak ferret. And then he asked how it was kissing my girlfriend and it had to be as grouse as kissing mud and that is when I started hitting him professor, but he hit me back."

"Is that what happened Mr. Malfoy?"

He didn't answer her this time ether just glaring even moor at her.

The adetuied of the boy started to get to her. But she knew a way far better than any kind of treating, she just folded her arms and glared back at him. If he thought that he could glear he had to think again.

"Mr. Malfoy you will answer my questions. Do I make myself clear?" she was using the same low dangerous voice that she had heard her brother use and like every time she used it she got a reaction

            "Yes that is what happened."

            "Well that wasn't that hard was it? What house are you in."

            "Slytherin, professor."

"Then I will make a huge leap in the dark and assume that you are a Gryffindor?"

"Yes, professor."

"Well I will take this up whit your head of houses, and they will decide what kind of punishment you will get, in the mean time, you both loose 20 points from your house plus detension. Now get inside."

They obeyed her and walked quickly into the classroom. Mary walked over to the teacher's desk and looked at the students. They had all become weary quiet when she had walked inn.

            "I am, as you may know, professor Mary Jenson and I will be addressed as professor or professor Jenson. In this class you will learn about muggels. Some of you may come from muggels families and already know all the basics about muggles and more. Don't think you will get to throw this class easy. And for those that do not know any thing about muggels you will get a bit easier tasks. Now I will cal you up to se if you are here."

Mary was finished whit the name-calling and was about to start when she saw a hand rise up. It was Draco Malfoy, the blond haired boy form the fight.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"What good is it to learn about muggels? They are week, they are lower then us and they are pathetic."

Every one looked from Malfoy, to the new teacher waiting for her to take away points.

"You think that. Well explain it to me. Why do you think they are pathetic, week and lower that you? Why?"

"Well the can't do any magic, they are so stupid and helpless"

"Well they don't know magic, you are right on that point. But those that make them weaker. No it is the other way around. Could you survive a day whit out magic?"

She looked around at the class, to make sure that every one was paying attention.

            "Every one is going on about how wonderful it might be to live without the pressure of you know who. But what we are forgetting that they are stronger than you think they are. Did you know Mr. Malfoy that muggels has invented a wepon so strong that if it got started to be used in a war then it might destroy the howl planet."

There where several hand sin the air now.

            "Yes Miss Granger?"

            "You said you when you talked about us, witches and wizards, but you said them when you talked about muggels. What are you, witch or muggel?"

Mary looked into the eyes of the girl. 

            "Muggel." She said without hesitating. 

            "But why?"

            "Miss Granger, I am a muggel, but I have spent plenty of time in the wizard community. I tend to forget some times."

Mary turned her attention towards one of the other students.

            "Yes, Mr Weasley?"

            "What are we going to learn about in this class?"

            "I'm going to teach you how to act like a muggel, and I'm going to teach you about their culture. Now how many muggel born's are there in this class, those who haven't any of their guardians being a witch or wizard."

About 1/3 raised their hands.

            "Okay, now how many have one parent that is muggel and the other witch or wizard and therefore already know the basics of muggels society?" this time it was much more people that raised their hands.

            "And who have both parents that are witch and wizard."

She noticed that most of the Slytherin raised their hands and some Gryffindors.

            "Okay, lest see here, you are going to divided in two groups. One group they are sitting on the left side of the classroom, are those who know muggel money, how to use a telephone, have seen a TV and so on. Those who have knowledge of the muggel world. And the other ones are those who have non or very little knowledge about the muggel world."

The class moved and soon they sat divided into two groups. 

            "Now, first rule. No magic. I will allow no magic in this class. Therefore I want every one to take out their wands and put them in the little tube you se hanging in front of your desk. Now I warn you, if I see any magic being used in this class you will get immediate detention, whit exceptions of extreme emergencies. If any one tries to steel an other persons wand. I will find out who did it and not only will a large amount of house points be taken and detention for a moth, you will also be facing the head master. He will give you a punishment no matter what I did before. So I will not tolerate wands in any ones hands at any time in this class, no magic and no steeling of wands."

It was then Miss Granger's hand shoot up again.

            "Yes miss Granger?"

            "What are extreme emergencies?"

            "Like if a student is dying and the only way is to heal him magically or if you have to defend yourself, and there is no other way than magic. You are here to learn about muggels and they have no magic, so when I say extreme, I mean extreme."

Mary was about to continue when she heard Malfoy mutter some thing. She knew that most likely nobody else had heard but she heard him like he had yelled it.

            "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to share that whit the rest of the class?"

He glared at her again, but she didn't even blink. 

            "No? Well then I'll just repeat it wont I. You said, stupid mudblod. And if I'm not very much mistaken you where talking about miss Granger."

Every one looked now at the professor. Her eyes that had held a warm smile where now clod as stone, and her face didn't express a single emotion.

            "If you think for a second that I don't know the meaning of the word or the insult that it holds, then you are sorely mistaken Mr. Malfoy. I will not accept that word in my class, along whit all the other insults that belongs to blood and heritage. And believe I know them all. 20 more points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy." 

She eyed the group that where familiar whit the use of muggel things.

            "You will get a small test. I need to see exactly how much you know. You will sit in quiet working on this." She said as she started handing out a small bunch of papers to each of them. Then she turned to the other half of the class. 

            "Well, take out your writing equipment." The was a scrabble as the students took out what they needed.

            "What you will learn about to day is muggel money" and whit that she began her lesson. 

***

Mary was sitting the windowsill again, looking out on the landscape and the sky. It was dark now; only lighten up by the moon and stars. It now had been a week, since she first had had her first lesson. It wasn't so bad as she had first expected, but it wasn't a dance on roses either. Especially when she taught the Slytherin. I was really hard to get it into their brain that some of this stuff could actually be useful. 

Eon had decided to start talking to her, not about why she was here or how she could talk, but about almost any thing else. It was nice to have some one to talk to, even if it just was a cat. She could tell the cat things she had never could told any one else. And it was a nice feeling, to have some one that was on your side. That was what she hoped fore any way. 

Terna Hill, well the girl confused her. She seemed clever, but she never raised a hand, never spoke a word unless she was asked by the teacher. It was weird. She was more shy than some of the first years. Mary shook her head. She didn't want to think about Terna now. She didn't want to think at all, she just wanted to sit here and look at the sky whit all it shinning stars.

But her thought disagreed whit her, and once again, she found herself thinking about the past.

~

            "Mary, what are taking so long?" Erik's voice came from down stairs.

_            "I can' t decide…" she started yelling back but stopped when she heard him walking up the stairs. He was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, looking very sexy in a tux._

_            "Whit is it that you can't decide."_

_            "Purse."_

_            "Is that really so important?"_

_            "Are you aware of al the people that are going to be there, plus all the press folk. If I get stapled whit a wrong purse all your media people are going to kill me. And I'd rather stay alive."_

_Erik sighed looking at the five different purses._

_            "What about that one." He pointed at a black one whit pearls on it._

_"Way to classy." She answered looking at the five purses for the hundred time, then making up her mind. "I'll go whit this one, it matches my dress, but not much and"_

_Erik cut her of. "Okay, good. Now we have to be going or we are going to be more than fashionable late."_

_She laughed and kissed him on his cheek._

_            "Well then we'd better hurry." She said walking quickly down the stairs._

_            "I called the limo about 5 minutes ago, it should be her by know."_

_~_

Mary shook her head, not wanting to think about Erik. She had wondered over the years, if she should break her promise, and do magic, if only to put a memory charm on her self. But she had decided against it. What good would be of that, at least when she was done being here, she could start over again. She had learned form her mistakes. If she where to lose her memory then she wouldn't be able to learn form it any more. And she couldn't use a wand, so there was no use.

She fell asleep in the windowsill, her head rested at the glass. She didn't wake up when Eon came up to her bed room, jumped up in her lap and curled up there and fell asleep whit her.


	7. Something that was lost is found

A/N: hi, first of all I want to apologias to all the grammar, spelling and other errors in the up till now posted chapters. I will se if I can re post them, but if that means I will lose reviews posted. It will not happen. I have gotten a new beat reader, Rosy, and she will be beat reading all my chapters from now on. So I want to thank Rosy really much. You are a really big help. 

And I want to thank every one that reviewed.

Balleke: I'm not sure where it stands, but I think it is suppose to be tolerance. But since I do not know where it goes. I can't be one 100%. And I would still like to know why you think Mary is a Mary Sue.

Atikay: (I like your name!) Thank you. Your review really made my day.

Sydney Wood: This is the chapter you have been waiting for.

A tiny tiny helping soul: Don't worry, I didn't take any thing the wrong way. I think that it is wonderful that you like my plot and ideas. I hope that you will read this, and that you will continue reading since I hope now that it has fewer errors in it. Rosy did certainly point out many for me. And don't count all the errors that are here in the A/N, since I'm writer this on the spot. I will also look at the other things you said.

Leena Montanus: thank you. (where did the name come form?)

Vega Keep: She is hiding quite a lot actually. And sorry to disappoint you, but it will take some time before Sirius comes back, but I promise he will and then you will get lots of Mary/Sirius luv'n well after a little time any way.

Thank you all so much. Now on whit the story.

Disclaimer: See the other chapters, it hasn't changed.

Chapter 7 – Something that was lost is found. 

"Professor, professor"

Mary turned around, seeing it was Terna running after her.

            "What is it, Miss Hill?"

            "There is a fight on the third floor." 

            "Where?"

            "Come, I'll show you."

Terna spun around and started running, with Mary just behind her.

The fight was on the landing of the staircase that led to the third floor. It was one hell of a chaos. These two boys weren't as easy to split apart as Malfoy and Weasley had been, because this was a duel, between two 7th-years. They were hexing each other, but the hexes didn't always hit. So when a hex came in the way of Mary, she did the only thing natural: she jumped aside. The hex did miss her, but she missed the floor and went head first down the stair case. And then all went black. 

***

When Mary awoke, she was not in her room but in the Hospital wing. Just then madam Pomfrey came inn

            "I see you are awake. That is good. So, care to tell me what happened?"

Mary told her. 

"Well, the two boys are in trouble, big trouble. But they are very sorry. I think they both want to apologize."

"Well, that will have to wait until I can stand in my office looking murderous."

The medi witch laughed.

"That might take a few days."

"How long is it till I can get up from bed?"

"You can get up now, but want you under my surveillance. You have a small concussion. I don't want you to fall asleep, it might bring on a coma. You can move around, but no running, no yelling. You need to take things very easy. You can help me to sort out my tonics and medical herbs." Poppy turned around and opened a cabinet.

            "Oh my."

            "What is it?"

            "I have run all out of Gallion potion. I need to get some more."

            "What is Gallion potion?"

            "It's the potion that's cures bruises. You have no idea how much it is used here."

            "Where can you get some more?"

            "The potions master can make some more but I have to go down and ask him."

            "Can I do it? It would be nice to stretch my legs."

            "Well I suppose you can. Here take this." She handed her a large bottle "This has to be full. And remember not to run, yell or do any thing like that. You have to take it easy."

            "Okay." Mary grabbed the empty bottle and went out of the hospital wing. She was glad to be out and able to stretch her legs. She walked down towards the dungeons. After a little while she stood in front of the potions classroom. She knocked on the door, opened it, and walked in. She had interrupted something important because no one noticed her except the teacher. Mary suddenly realized that she still didn't remember his name.

            "Was there anything important, Professor Jenson?" he said, while all the time he was glaring at her.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, Professor."

"Please get to the point, Professor Jenson."

"Madam Pomfrey asked me to…" she started, but stopped. He was standing by the teacher's desk. His hand was holding something. On the back of his hand was a long very thin scar. So invisible that if she had not known it was there she wouldn't have seen it. Her eyes traveled back to his eyes, they were black. He was still glaring. That glare!

She froze. It was as if time had stopped, then she felt like she was falling down, through white light, and she fell and fell downwards.

~

_            "Brother, what happened to you hand?"_

_            "Nothing."_

_            "But you're bleeding!"_

_If any one had seen the two kids, they would have thought that they acted like two young adults, but the truth was much simpler: they didn't know how to be kids. Mary didn't know that it was usual for an 8 year old to be outside on a sunny day and play in the mud with others her own age. She didn't know that it wasn't usual to be beaten every time you didn't or did do some thing. She wasn't naive, and she wasn't stupid. Mary wasn't a normal 8 year old. So instead of flipping out when she saw her brother's hand covered in his own blood, she was more concerned about how he was and how it had happened. Mary reached out to touch his hand, but he snatched it away._

_            "How did it happen?"_

_            "I got cut."_

_            "Gee you don't say. How did you get cut?"_

_            "How do you think I got cut? You have three guesses."_

_She didn't bother to answer, she knew, and he knew that she knew._

_            "What did you do? He never cuts? Not like that any way."_

_            "I said some thing, and he was drunk." _

_She looked him whit sad eyes. Her bother had never learned to keep his mouth shut. He had to one day, or it was going to get him into problems._

_            "Are you going to be okay?"_

_"I won't die."_

_She didn't answer, she just nodded. _

_            "What did you say?"_

_            "Oh nothing big, just that I hate him, and that every time I see him I want to kill him."_

_Again she didn't say any thing. Mary had heard all her life that she was so serious for her age, but it was only because she had never had any time to be anything but serious. And now was one of those times._

_~_

She came around again, but no more than a few seconds had passed, and she was to confused to do any thing. She kept hearing voices in her head.

_            "Good bye, Alina. I hope you find what you search for."_

_            "I'm going to take my own life…life… life…life…life…life…life."_

_            "I love you brother, don't ever give up."_

_            "You are one of us now. Never forget that."_

_            "You are what you want to be."_

_            "Quick, hide it, he's coming!"_

_            "I have to teach you a lesson, child."_

_            "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"_

_            "Never let them know… know… know… know… know… know… know."_

Her head was filed with screams, screams that she had never let out. And she didn't now. But the voices kept on going. And now, not only from her childhood, but from her whole life. Things that she had always pushed back, memories that would haunt her forever.

_            "Don't ever forget."_

_            "I'm leaving."_

_            "Don't walk out that door Mary. Don't walk out on me."_

_            "I saw you."_

_            "I want to leave you for ever."_

_            "No? You'll just go back to the way that I found you."_

_            "Get away from me you…you freak!"_

_            "I'll never forgive you."_

_            "Never."_

_            "Never."_

_            "Never."_

_            "NEVER."_

She wanted so badly to scream, but she couldn't, her mouth was closed. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Her eyes were dry. She wanted to be loved but she couldn't. Her heart was broken and the pieces were hidden. And all that was left was a wall of iron. 

Mary opened her eyes. It was like watching her self from the outside. She was just standing there. The jar had slipped from her hands. Mary watched it fall, hit the stone floor, and break into a million pieces. The clear shards flew in all directions, cutting up her legs, but she didn't feel a thing. She saw her self just standing there staring. Her brother had spoken something, but she couldn't make out the words. Then he said something else, most likely to the class because they disappeared out the dungeon door. Her brother had now walked over to her and was shaking her shoulder, and then it hit her: he didn't recognize her. It was as though the thought had woken her up from a deep trance. She suddenly was back into her body. Her head snapped and she blinked a couple of times. Her brother was standing in front of her, looking a bit worried, but not very much. When he saw that she came around, he took one step back, his face glided into an emotionless mask, but now she saw right through it. Her brother obviously hadn't changed much in the past years.

            "You don't recognize me." She said, as a statement, not a question.

            "Professor Jenson, welcome back. You are fine I see." He was avoiding the question.

            "You don't recognize me." She said again.

            "What are you talking about, Professor Jenson. I know who you are."

            "Yes and no." He frowned.

He had now managed to get behind his desk and it was now his time to be staring.

            "What are you implying, Professor Jenson…?"

She broke him of. "Don't call me that. I hate that name. And it sounds wrong when you are saying it."

            "Are you implying that I know you under an other name?"

            "I'm not implying any thing. I'm telling you that you do know me." Mary didn't know where the anger had come from, but she liked it. It was better than all that sorrow, anger was some thing she understood better.

            "Professor Jenson, please explain your self, I have no time to stand around listening to ramblings."

The anger was really bursting through her and she decided that she should leave, before she did some thing she would regret.  "I'm going to go now, because I'm afraid to say some thing that I'll regret." And she turned on her heal leaving so fast that she hoped he wouldn't be able to stop her. He did stop her, the door slammed shut before she reached it. Mary wanted to scream again, and she wanted to get out of there. More than any thing she wanted to be wrong, to realize that it was her mistake, and that he was right, that he didn't know her, that it wasn't her brother, so that she didn't have to be faced with the past. But the facts remained, and it would be a too far unlikely coincidence that he wasn't her brother. But one thing was still lacking: his name.

She knew her brother's name, but she didn't remember what Albus had called him.

            "What do you mean that I know you? I have never seen you before you started here."

            "Your name is Severus Snape, right?" Mary held her breath, not really knowing what she wanted to hear him reply. He looked very suspicious.

            "Yes."

Then it was confirmed. He was her brother. She looked almost sad.

            "Then you do know me."

            "And your name is Mary Jenson. I have never known any one with that name."

            "No, I didn't think that you had."

He was looking very irritated now.

            "Then, could you please tell me what the hell you are playing at. Stop speaking in riddles."

            "I'm not speaking in riddles. I have had many names. You wouldn't know me under those that I have used as an adult."

            "Can't you just tell me then?"

            "No. If you can't figure it out then, one, you are a lot less smart than I ever gave you credit for. And two, if you don't know or can't figure it out, it's not worth it. Then you have forgotten me totally." She had lost all her anger, and it felt like nothing was left. She hadn't come to the point where she would be overly joyed to see her brother again, and that he wasn't dead. And she knew most likely that moment wouldn't come until he figured out who she was and when she was finished being mad at him for letting her think that he was dead. She didn't really have any doubt that he would figure it out, he had always been better at those things than she had, and she had figured it out. 

He had gotten up from behind his desk and was looking at her, eyeing her from top to toe. She knew that she didn't look much like the 13 year old that he had seen the last time, but he also knew that her hair color, skin color and eye color were the same as then. 

He was walking around her, as though inspecting her.

            "No I don't recognize you." He finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

She tilted her head to the side, looking at him. He really didn't recognize her. Her heart sank.

            "Then you have forgotten me." The fact hit her like a buss going 80 miles an hour. Her face fell and there was suddenly a bit empty howl in her. When she had thought he was dead, that had been hard, but to forget her totally. "I never thought that you would." And with that she turned to the door again, only to still find it locked. "Could you please open the door Severus." She didn't look at him, her head hung down, but she could almost hear his frown. She heard a whish and then a click from the lock.

            "Good bye." She said as she slipped out. And just then she turned her head to look at him again, and some thing in her eyes caught his attention, the color and some thing that he had seen before, but not in the eyes of an about 30 year old woman, but in the eyes of a 13 year old girl, a time very long ago.

            "Alina," he whispered.

She stopped, looking at him.

            "I told you so." She said          

            "What…? How…?" His moth opened and closed only to open and close again, not quite sure what to say.

            "Stop doing that. You look like a bloody fish." She had opened the door and walked back in to the classroom again crossing her arms in front of her chest, glaring at him. 

            "I thought they said you were muggle?" Severus had finally managed to form a full sentence.

            "That was the idea."

He narrowed his eyes, like trying to see a landscape in an abstract picture, but not quite managing to do so. She didn't say a word, not knowing what to say, and knowing better than to try to fill the silence with empty talk. 


	8. Forgiving isn't easy

IMPORTANT AN NOTE PLEASE READ  
  
AN: Okay as a quick notice. So I reviled the fact that Severus and Mary are siblings. From now on, when the story is told from Severus point of view, Mary will be called Alina. I would also like to point out that Severus still cares about his sister and that at times he will seem a bit ooc, but please remember that I am trying to keep him in character as much as possible. Further explanations will be told in the story. I would also like to know if I should continue this story, due to the things that happen in the fifth book. I won't say what I mean, don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read it yet, but those who have understand why I'm asking. So please let me know what you think. Should I continue or not? (The dream I talk about a bit about in this chapter, is when Snape becomes a Death Eater. Remember she thinks that this is only a dream.) Other than that here is a short sum up of the story so far:  
  
mary lived in the alps, meat sirius (chapter one), sirius left and got caught by voldemort guy, that talked about a stone, almost got he soul sucked out by dementors, some big shiny thing rescued him (chapter two) mary finds sirius, takes him back, dumbledore show up, mary throws both of them out, (chapter three) mary has a lot of memories about her brother, she also remember that she got a suicide note from him (chapter four) dumbledore shows up again and manage to convince Mary to teach at Hogwarts, reasons are not know yet, she goes there and meets the talking cat Eon, (chapter five) first lesson (chapter six) a week later, she finds out that Severus Snape is her brother (chapter eight) and that is where we left, just after Snape relies that Mary is his sister  
  
again soon sorry for the long wait. I had to cut this short so I could get some thing out. It also was a way to work around the troubles that I had with this chapter.  
  
Luna Writer  
  
Chapter 8: Forgiving isn't easy.  
  
It was Severus who broke the silence. "So," he said. Mary raised an eyebrow, not saying a thing.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you pretend that you are a muggel. Even so, you have managed to become teacher in the only magical school in the UK."  
  
"It's not that simple!" she snapped.  
  
"Why don't you give it a try then?" He snapped back.  
  
"I tried to escape the magic world the last 17 years. I was about to think that I had managed it when in the beginning of the summer I am dragged here to teach about muggels, and then who do I meet? My brother who I thought committed suicide 14 years ago! And to top it all off, does he recognize me."  
  
"So the problem is that I didn't recognize you?"  
  
"NO. Don't you get it?" she glared at him. "No, I don't get it. And while we are talking about recognizing people, the last time I checked I didn't change my name. You did."  
  
"I didn't get your name when you where introduced. And so what, does that make me an idiot or some thing?"  
  
"So what is your problem?" he sneered  
  
"I'm angry at you because you didn't let me know that you didn't kill your self."  
  
"You never answered did you? I thought you might try to forget me.?  
  
"I didn't answer? Of course I answered. It was the only chance I had to send you some thing, ever."  
  
"I never got it. And why would you answer a suicide note?"  
  
"WHAT!" she screamed in a high pitched voice. "Okay, look, you were just mad at me because you thought that I hadn't answered, and now you are calling me an idiot because I did?"  
  
"I never called you an idiot, and I never said I was mad at you. You are the one that are mad"  
  
"You're not mad at me? Ha. I don't believe that for a second, just because you don't have the urge to throw things around."  
  
"And what exactly did you write then, dear sister." He said with false sweetness. "That you wished me a happy trip, and that the earth was going to be a far better place without me?"  
  
"How dare you think that I would even consider writing some thing like that? Like I don't care? I am not our father, remember?"  
  
"Well you left, leaving me to get the blame."  
  
"There was a limit to how much dirt I could take."  
  
"As I recall I stayed there longer than you did. I took it longer."  
  
"But if you can remember you where always getting perfect grades in every thing. And you got sorted into the right house, and all that other crap. I on the other hand, couldn't since I was nine even use a wand, because they kept exploding. I have absolutely no regrets of leaving, except that I was leaving you behind as well." She had put her hands on her hips and looked challengingly at him.  
  
"Then why on earth did you come back?"  
  
"Well" she said frustrated "I, eh.."  
  
"Yes?" he answered in a silky drawl.  
  
"I was forced. Okay?" He let out a snort "By who"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"That I don't believe. Albus Dumbledore doesn't force anyone to do anything. He makes them do it, but not by force. More with guilt and clever words."  
  
"Well, by guilt then. He told me some things, and after that I couldn't say no. Happy? And by the way, you are teaching. Who twisted your arm?" He scowled at her.  
  
"No one twisted my arm."  
  
"That I find hard believe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Teaching Severus? I know you, you aren't the kind. I'll bet every student is terrified of you."  
  
"First, you don't know me at all. You might have, in the past, but I changed." He was leaning on the desk with his hands.  
  
"And what, found that teaching was your call? I don't believe it. Not for one second, even if you have changed."  
  
"What if I did, eh? You wouldn't know now, would you. You left, god damit."  
  
"Oh and you're trying to play the guilt card? I don't take that kind of crap. It doesn't work on me. Not one bit."  
  
"So what you are saying is that you have grown up to be self-centred little person who don't give a damn about her brother any more."  
  
"Why, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." She spat back at him. Mary didn't know why they where fighting like they where, but anger had been building up in her for quite some time now, and her brother had just stuck a hole in the bag, so it all came flowing out on him.  
  
"You have never once let me know if you where okay, if you even where alive. You never ever sent me a letter. Never. How do you think I felt about that?"  
  
"I was trying to be understanding you ignorant git." She spat.  
  
"Understanding. About what?" "I didn't think that father would enjoy that you got a letter from the muggel world."  
  
"And you thought I would live with father for my whole life?"  
  
"No, but you seem to forget that I didn't have an owl, I needed an address and I didn't have yours. And why didn't you send me a letter? The only one I ever got stated that you were going to kill yourself. I can't even imagine what could have made you do some thing like that. You always despised it. That it was the weak way out or some thing." Snape crossed the room and stood towering over her.  
  
'What you need to do, Alina, is to get your butt down from the fairy land you are living in and see reality. I have changed, and things aren't the same way as they were when we where kids"  
  
"Fairy land. I do not live in a fairy land." "If you thought that my views on things haven't changed in 20 years, then you are." "I know that opinions change, but I also thought that some things don't change. Obviously I was wrong. I thought I saw my brother again today, but all that is left is his shell, the rest really did die that night."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right." After the words had escaped his lips, he almost regretted them, because the look on her face was as if he had hit her, he saw the sadness that crossed her face, like a loss all over again, and watched that same face pull it self together and change into a emotionless mask he knew all too well.  
  
"Well then, I won't take any more of your time, Professor Snape," she said coldly, the words strange in her mouth. "Goodbye" and with that she turned and left. Away from the potions room, away from the dungeons, away from the bloody castle. She walked down towards the lake, feeling sorrow well up in her again. It was like she had lost him all over again. She had been a little annoyed with him, but not that annoyed. Why couldn't she learn to keep her mouth shut. If she had approached the whole thing differently"  
  
"NO." she hissed to her self. "this is absolutely no time to go into the ifs and buts. If you do you know that you will never be able to stop."  
  
Mary stopped by the edge of the lake. A soft chilly wind bore a promise of cold weather as it started playing with her hair. She willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't cry. To cry was just an other sign of weakness, and she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
Mary didn't know how long she stood there, in the cold wind, lost in her own thoughts. It was nice to be out of the walls of the castle, not to sense the walls and all the magic that was in them, it made her feel trapped. Caged like an animal, with nowhere to escape. But outside it was better. She was lost in her feelings, trying to ignore some and welcoming others. And all the time memories filtered her thoughts. She came back to reality of the sound of quick foot steps. She turned around and saw her brother hurry away from the castle and in on a path. She hurried after him and even though she had to run to even keep up with him, she caught up with him.  
  
"Where are you going?" He turned around and saw her standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" "I want to know where you are going."  
  
"It is none of your business, Professor." That stopped in her in her tracks and he turned around and walked even faster away. But Mary wasn't his sister for nothing, and that was certainly not enough to stop her from finding out where he was going. Because no matter what she had said, he was still her brother and she still cared from him. So she followed him, like she had in her dream. Mary wasn't sure if he knew that she was there, but it didn't matter, she was going to find out anyway. But when they reached the ends of the grounds he Apparated away and Mary stood left looking at where he had been. Her mind was working furiously, he could of course be of to some bar or something, but for whatever reason she didn't think so. This was something else, and why would he be going away when she knew that he had classes the next day. So she turned around and started walking back towards the castle. But on her way back she saw someone else walking out at night, only this figure was heading towards the lake. The moon had come from behind a cloud and shone down on the figure, and she recognized him has Mr. Potter. She took a deep sigh and felt that all she wanted was to have a nice long sleep, but she supposed that as a teacher she should find out what he was up to, out of the castle at this hour. So she walked quickly after the boy and caught up with him. Mary tapped him on his shoulder and he leapt into the air and turned around, his black cloak falling to the ground. "Mr Potter what do you think you are doing out here after curfew?" "Eh" was all he managed to say. "Is that how you usually answer your professors? Come on boy." "I was taking a walk, professor." "After curfew?"  
  
"Yes," Harry's mind was a bit to surprised to find a good excuse, and after the word had escaped him he tried to explain himself. "You see, I am having trouble sleeping, and so I thought that some fresh air might be good, and" but he trailed off at the look that his professor gave him. "That is doing you no good, mr Potter. I" but she stopped. There was something in the young face that reminded her of something, something forgotten. "Just get back to your dormitory." He turned around and started walking back to the castle, when he stopped. "Professor?" "Yes, mr Potter?" "May I ask why you are out here?" "You can ask all the questions in the world, Mr. Potter, but that doesn't mean that I am going to answer a single one." "So, why?" "You should head back now, before I change my mind and give you a detention." He nodded. "Thanks Professor." And then he left.  
  
Mary noted that he had forgotten his cloak. She picked it up and looked at it. It seemed like a perfectly normal cloak to her, so she folded it and hung it over her arm. And headed back towards the school. She was almost at the entrance to her chambers when she bumped into McGonagall. "Ah, professor Jenson, may have a word with you?" "It is very late and I'd like to get to bed." "It will only take a second." "Okay." "I found Mr Potter wandering around in the halls and gave him detention with me but, you see, I don't really have time for it and I was wondering if you would mind taking over for me?" "No, not at all. When is it?" "Tomorrow, at 8." "Just send him to my office." "Thank you very much professor Jenson." "Please, call me Mary." "Then I must insist that you call me Minerva." "Good night." "Good night."  
  
Mary walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and had curled up in bed when someone was banging on the door. She wondered if she ignored it the person would go away, but came to the conclusion that the banging would keep her from sleeping, so she slung her bathrobe and went to see who it was. The banging had increased to a loud banging and it was starting to cause a headache. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She opened the door and found Madam Pomefry outside. "What can I do for you?" "What you can do is get back to the hospital wing. I told I need you under my surveillance, Professor Jenson. I can not let you sleep." "What?" "Come on, now," the medi witch said and more or less dragged Mary back to the hospital wing. "There, now get to bed." "Can I sleep?" "Yes, but I am going to wake you up every half hour. Just so you know." Mary crawled under the covers and sank back onto the pillows and two seconds later she was sound asleep.  
  
Madam Pomefry did wake her up every half hour, but the minute she was allowed to sleep she did. That was until around three aclock. She was being woken up and forced to sit up and have a few words with the witch, then she was handed a glass of water and after she had drunk it, Madam Pomefry left her to go to sleep again. But for some reason Mary couldn't. There was some thing in the air that made her stay awake. And she was right, a few minutes later, Madam Pomefry came back inside the room for teachers (for the rare occasions they had to be in the hospital wing), and she was helping someone into a bed further away from Mary. Because of the dark and the fact that she was lying down she couldn't see who was lying there. After what seemed like forever, Madam Pomefry left. Mary sat up and got out of the bed. She walked silently over to the other bed, and there, as white as the sheets around him, lay her brother. She could see bruises over his face, and a bandage on his shoulder that she supposed also went over his chest. He looked so much younger than when she had seen him earlier. The lines on his face were gone, and he looked restful. But she supposed that was only because Madam Pomefry had given him some thing to sleep. She gave a sigh, and went back to the bed she had been sleeping in.  
  
But for Mary that was all the sleep she had for that night. She couldn't help feeling very guilty, of what she was guilty of she wasn't really sure of, but she felt guilty. She sighed, rolled over and tried for the thousandth time to go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
It had now been a month since she had argued with her brother, and about all her spare time was used to think about it, not that that was very much time. She worked more than she had in years. Most of her time up in the mountains had been devoted to long walks, or riding trips. She was used to being very much outside, and now she was chained to a desk, again. She couldn't help shudder every time she thought about her school years. But no matter how much work she had, the guilt came back just before she fell asleep, during the meals, and in between classes. But she couldn't forgive him, no matter how much guilt she had.  
  
***  
  
Severus couldn't sleep. There wasn't, of course any thing new about that, but the reason was new. She was his sister. The thought had still to sink down to fully comprehend it. And he felt guilty of course, for not letting her know he was alive. It was, of course the easy way out. Not dealing with the consequences, but it seemed that fate had it in for him, and the past would always haunt him, in a form of a dark mark or in the from of his sister. Which brought him to another thing, she didn't know about the mark. And even though a little voice in the back of his head said that he should tell her, that was something he wanted to keep from her as long as possible. He did want to throw something, and the closest thing he had was the glass in is hand. He looked at it, like you would look at a stone that caught your eye. And then very calmly threw it against the wall. He watched the glass splinter into a thousand pieces and the rest of the liquid that had been in the glass form a dark spot on the wall. He sighed and waved his wand at the pieces, and they flew back together into a glass, like nothing had happened. Yes he did feel guilt, but he couldn't forgive her, not yet.  
  
A/n: Ok I am working on the next chapter, and I promise that it will come up soon. Mary finds out that Severus IS and Death eater and there will also bee a bit more revealed about her past. Won't say any more  
  
LW  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading 


End file.
